Second Time Around
by AirNationOracle
Summary: From the ashes of a failed marriage comes a man who captures the heart of someone back in his life and the two men he brought with him. MPreg.
1. New Beginnings

**Title**: Second Time Around _(Chapter 1: New Beginnings)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 05/10-06/17/2013

**Pairing(s)**: past Blaine/Kurt, Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Moderate swearing, anti-Blaine/Klaine, adult themes (not _those _kind, perverts! At least, not _yet_ ;), implied MPreg, protective Papa!Burt/Grandpa!Hummel, daddy!Kurt and slight depressive/pessimistic thoughts. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee. _If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, the show would be better written (or I'd at least _try_), Quam, Samtana, Klaine, Samcedes, Blam and Bram would've NEVER happened and Chord Overstreet/Sam would've never left the show after the end of season two! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's another story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Kurt, a former shell of his old self, is reminded of the way he used to be by someone he never expected he could have, no matter how many years passed, and slowly finds to will to carry on with his new life.

**Author's Note**: _Goin' for It_ and _Between Him and Him_ have NOT been abandoned; inspiration has hit me square in the personals for this new fic while my inspirational feels for those stories haven't been kicking me like they used to. So while I wait for my muse to return for _Goin' _and _Between_, I hope you all enjoy this in the meantime! Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: To SummyGleek1209, clovrboy, TeegyBee and SingerRenn for not being blackballing creeps like everyone else has been for no reason and seriously cheering me up (Summy) when I was feeling really down ^^ Thank you for that! SingerRenn, j'taime beaucoup, mon bel canadien chocolat blanc ami ^^ KrazyLikeKum: Eu te amo com todo meu coração. Você é meu amor, minha alma, meu rey, meu homem bonito, meu todo. ¡Yo te amo, Papí!

* * *

"_I'm sorry things came to this but they have and it's time you go. I'm really sorry..."_

Kurt Anderson (née Hummel) shook his head with as much not-attention-grabbing ferocity he could manage on a crowded plane and sat back fully in his seat when he was done. Those words have been echoing around in his head for the last two weeks and he wished to the God he didn't believe in that they would stop. He still couldn't believe he was on a plane in the sky flying from his home in New York to the Podunk cesspool called Lima he came from. His husband, his true love, his once upon a time _everything_ promised him he'd never have to return to Ohio. He _promised_ that New York would remain their home until their lives ended because he would always take care of him and their family.

_What a crock of shit,_ Kurt thought blackly, looking ahead at nothing in particular. _How could I've been such an idiot?!_

Casting that disparaging thought aside, Kurt turned his attention to the two little boys sitting beside him, one coloring like he was conducting open-heart surgery and the other quietly reading one of Kurt's old _Harry Potter_ books to himself. Kurt reached a hand over to run his fingers through the older boy's styled hair paternally, making the boy lower his book in the process and turn to look up at him.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Blake. Go back to reading," Kurt smiled down at his son.

Blake Anderson smiled up at his maternal father and turned his attention back to the book as Kurt said, still feeling Kurt's fingers weaving through his hair every now and then.

Kurt watched over his children with avid fascination, privately envious of their youthful ignorance. To them, they were simply taking a plane ride to visit Grandma and Grandpa Hummel in Ohio, a first since the older pair were always coming up to New York to see them. Kurt felt like he was going to ruin their whole lives when he let on that they wouldn't be returning to the only home both his sons had ever known _or_ to their other father.

Fingers stopped weaving through Blake's hair and glasz eyes closed, Kurt remembering the huge fight he had with Blaine while their sons were thankfully sleeping over with their friends. He remembered how wonderful it was when Blaine came home from work that night, how incredible it felt having Blaine on top of him, loving him like he was the only thing that mattered in the world. He remembered how when Blaine was done, he didn't pull Kurt in his arms like normal so they could cuddle or kiss him; instead, Blaine grabbed his shorts from where he'd flung them on the floor and with his back turned, flat-out announced his and Kurt's marriage was over.

"_What?" Kurt asked shocked, shooting up in their bed. "What do you mean 'over?'"_

_Back still turned, Blaine told the wall, "Look, everything's just run its course. There's no spark between us anymore."_

"_Then why did you climb into bed with me?!" Kurt spit, shocked and angry and confused about everything his husband of nine years was suddenly saying._

"_One last hoorah?" Blaine said, finally having the balls to turn and face Kurt, the latter looking ready to cry or hit him. "I'm sorry things came to this but they have and it's time you go. I'm really sorry..."_

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we've begun our descent into Port Columbus International Airport. Please fasten your seat belts and remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop. Thank you."

Kurt's eyes snapped open at the words from the flight attendant over the intercom, the other passengers coming to life after the announcement. He watched as Blake marked his place and closed his book, putting it in his lap and fastening his belt, turning to his left and helping his little brother fasten his.

As the plane descended, Kurt found himself lost in his thoughts again; this time, his thoughts focused on how incredible his kids have been through the whole ordeal. Neither he nor Blaine had said anything to their sons when they returned home the morning after the fight; Blake and Gabriel Anderson hadn't said a thing when they came home in the afternoon to see just Kurt waiting for them. Gabe (and especially Blake) were accustomed to Blaine working on the weekends, sometimes skipping family dinners and not being seen again until Monday morning or even Tuesday. Kurt never used to resent Blaine for that; he used to believe he understood that Blaine worked hard for the three of them to provide the kind of upper middle class lifestyle their kids and Kurt were accustomed to. He used to feel it was all worth it when Blaine would come home and out of the blue, be accompanied by expensive toys and treats for their sons and some rather wild unmentionables for them when Blaine whisked him off to their bedroom. Now the mere thought of Blaine touching him, of buying him and their sons, made his stomach churn.

_How could I have been so blind?_ Kurt thought disparagingly as the wheels of the plane touched the tarmac.

Kurt ignored whatever it was the flight attendant was saying as he and countless others began unbuckling their belts and started standing up, stretching and coming back to life. Kurt observed his boys following in his example and felt a rush of pride for how well they'd handled their first-ever plane ride, never once fussing or complaining about the altitude and the problems that can come with it.

"Are we here now, Daddy?" Gabriel's little voice piped up, looking up at Kurt with big green eyes.

Kurt smiled at the dark-haired boy. "Yeah, we're here, little guy. Hold your brother's hand until we get off the plane, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Gabriel said, reaching up to accept Blake's proffered hand.

With Blake keeping an eye on his little brother, Kurt felt like it was one less of a million things he had to worry about now that the three of them were officially in Ohio. Opening the overhead compartment and pulling out his carry-on, he stuffed Blake's _Harry Potter_ book alongside Gabriel's coloring book; closing the compartment and his bag to join the slow-moving line of people waiting to walk onto the airport runway and into the airport itself.

He smiled at the adorable sight of his sons waving up to the flight attendant who welcomed them to Ohio as they walked off the plane, knowing full well that once those two hit their teen years, they'd both be breaking hearts left and right. Cordially nodding at the same attendant, Kurt stepped into the cool runway and kept his eyes on his sons as they walked a few paces ahead of him, chattering amongst themselves.

Now that he was back in Ohio, the actuality of what happened between him and Blaine was settling in around him. His marriage to the once-greatest man he thought he'd ever known was over; said man essentially kicked him and _their_ sons out of their Staten Island home, giving Kurt little choice but to borrow some money from a friend (after Kurt found out his bank account wasn't frozen but completely emptied out and closed by the so-called man who filled it with money) so he could buy three economy-class plane tickets to Columbus.

_I'm really beginning to hate that son of a bitch! _Kurt scowled mentally, doing his best to school his features so no one around him (especially not his sons) could see how much he was seething on the inside.

Blake and Gabriel were waiting for Kurt at the end of the runway, Gabriel's hand still clutched in Blake's. Kurt offered his boys a smile as he shepherded the pair in front of him through the terminal so they could retrieve their suitcases and then make their way over to the rent-a-car center in the airport.

_I can't believe I have to do this, _Kurt thought bitterly as Blake and Gabriel sat down quietly while he filled out papers to get them a car. _Thirty years old with two kids and I have to start my life all over again thanks to __**him!**_

He did his best to pretend he was listening to the clerk as she explained whatever it was she was rattling on about but mentally, he couldn't bring himself to care. All he was focused on was acting like it was some grand surprise that he was showing up on his dad's doorstep unannounced with Burt Hummel's grandsons in tow and how he was going to prepare for the Chernobyl-like fallout that was bound to happen once he explained how coldly Blaine ended their marriage and left Kurt little choice but to go back home to his daddy. Even more importantly, the dread that was icing over in his veins was the thought of having to make Lima a home for himself again and his sons, something he swore to the God he still didn't believe in he'd never do to them. His boys were innocents in all this; Kurt couldn't believe Blaine would be so cruel like this to the kids he helped create.

Kurt barely snapped to attention long enough for the woman in the gray suit behind the counter to hand him a set of keys and usher him out of the office to the rent-a-car parking lot. Kurt motioned to his sons to grab their stuff and follow him; Blake and Gabriel obediently understanding and obeying their father's silent command.

Out in the lot, the Ohio sun beat down on their heads as Kurt and the saleswoman shook hands before she escaped back to the comfort of her air-conditioned office. Kurt quickly unlocked the doors for his sons so they could get out of the sun. He took their suitcases from them and opened the trunk, laying all their luggage inside. Kurt allowed himself a moment to observe just how little their now-old lives were reduced to.

Sighing, Kurt closed the trunk and got into the driver's seat, turning the ignition and setting the air conditioning controls on high. Letting the car warm up, Kurt observed how quiet his boys are in the backseat. It was breaking his heart to witness how unmoved they are by what happened, even though neither or them know the extent of things between Kurt and their other father. He hurts when he thinks of how unfazed they could possibly be to know that there's no plan to go back to their old home in New York and see Blaine; instead, they'll have to contend with their grandparents until Kurt can get a job and move them into an apartment of their own.

With one more sigh (this one silent), Kurt tells his boys to buckle their seat belts so they can leave. Grinning goofily at him in the rear view mirror, Kurt turns his focus to the task at hand and slowly backs out of the spot the car's parked in. Car in drive, Kurt applies pressure to the petal and away from the airport they drive.

Out on the highway, Kurt listens to his sons singing along with whatever song's on the radio and it makes him smile. It felt like only yesterday he was doing the same with his dad in their old pick-up, windows rolled down and the wind whistling through Kurt's hair as they sang. The memory of it brought a smile to his lips and he only wished he knew the song so he could sing along with his boys.

* * *

"We're here," Kurt called softly, causing Blake and Gabriel to stir in their sleep as he pulled the car against the curb.

Gabriel's eyes blinked open first, taking in the sight of the unfamiliar street bathed in the light of the dying sun. "Where are we?" his little voice piped up.

Kurt smiled. "We're at Grandma and Grandpa Hummel's house," he answered. "Wake your brother up for me?"

"Wake up, Blakey!" Gabriel sang at the top of his lungs, startling a laugh out of Kurt as his older son jolted awake, his little brother shaking his shoulder to wake him.

"Where's here?" Blake blinked, eyes taking in the dying sunlight and the fact they were no longer on the highway. "Dude, stop shaking me!" he commanded, shrugging Gabriel's hand off his shoulder.

"At Grandma and Grandpa's!" the youngest Anderson chirped, eliciting another laugh from Kurt.

Blake rubbed his tired eyes and ran his hands up and down his face a few times, making Kurt's heart stop momentarily because the eight-year-old's action where identical to Blaine's first thing in the morning.

"You two sang yourselves asleep on the highway," Kurt said, Blake's disorientation still etched onto his face. "It's been quiet for more than an hour," he teased. "But now we're here so come on, Grandma and Grandpa are going to be so surprised to see us!"

That seemed to be all Blake needed to get over his temporary confusion because in an instant, his and his brother's seat belts were off and they were scrambling to get out of the car. Kurt laughed again, taking off his own belt and realizing it was the first time since this ordeal began that he found something funny to laugh about.

Burt and Carole Hummel stepped out of their air-conditioned home to see their youngest son and their grandsons collecting a few suitcases from the trunk of a silver car.

"Kurt?" Burt asked, loud enough for the three Andersons on the sidewalk to hear.

The man in question looked up from hearing his name and his eyes watered at the sight of his father, not knowing until that moment just how much he missed him.

"Daddy," Kurt whimpered, dropping his suitcase to rush up to his father, meeting the man as he descended the porch steps and throwing his arms around him, sobbing into his plaid-clad shoulder. "I've missed you so much, Daddy!"

Burt wrapped his arms around his shaking son and held him close, pressing consoling kisses into his travel-worn hair. Carole stepped down from the porch and gathered her step-grandsons up, bending down some to kiss their cheeks and usher them into the cool house. Burt watched as she walked down the lawn to get Kurt's suitcase where he dropped it, concern marring her face and lighting her eyes. The older Hummel did his best to silently communicate he had no idea what was wrong but to just let Kurt get it out of his system. She nodded, hoping she understood the looks her husband was giving her and quietly walked back up the front yard and up the porch steps into the house.

Kurt sniveled slightly and finally calmed down after fifteen solid minutes of crying in front of his almost post-pubescent home in his father's arms, the older man rubbing his back with one hand while his arms were wrapped firmly around him.

"Kurtie?" Burt started, using that quiet, gentle voice Kurt hadn't heard since his sons were newborns (and he himself when he was a little boy) and his parents had come up to New York to see them. "What happened?"

The younger man sighed a little , moving his arms up to gently push away at Burt who released him. He walked quietly to the porch steps and sat down, Burt copying his son's actions and sat beside him. Taking a deep breath, Kurt turned to face his father and say the words he was planning on saying at a different time.

"Blaine left me."

Whatever Kurt thought his father was expecting, it certainly wasn't that. Kurt could tell Burt wanted nothing more than to shout because his face was threatening to turn purple but the older man held onto his cool. "What do you mean, he left you? Left you how?"

Kurt sighed. "Honestly?" Burt nodded. "He came home from work a week ago, proceeded to screw me into our mattress and then told me our marriage has run its course and it was time for me and the boys to go. So I borrowed some money from a friend so I could buy us plane tickets and here we are."

The younger man turned to face the quiet neighborhood and counted down in his head the time it would take for his words to register in his dad.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Burt shouted, alarming an elderly couple who chose that moment to start walking in front of the Hummel house.

_Hmm, five seconds. Usually it's a lot longer than that for something to get through,_ Kurt thought.

"No, Daddy, calm down," Kurt said, reaching out to grab hold of his dad's wrist, the older man walking in front of them wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Calm down?!" Burt echoed. "Kurt—"

"Daddy, no. I'm okay. _Honestly,_" he said, recognizing the glint in his dad's eyes that suggested he was anything _but_ okay. "I thought about this on the plane and if I have anyone to blame, it's me."

Burt sputtered but nonetheless calmed down a little, wriggling his wrist so he could grab Kurt's hand in his. "How is this your fault?" he asked after a moment of quiet and a deep inhale of breath.

"I realized I basically let him run my entire life for me to the point I ceased to exist. I was no longer Kurtis William Hummel but Blaine Anderson's husband— life partner," he corrected, knowing full well the way his and Blaine's marriage was was not the loving relationship that moved past boyfriends to husbands but one of partners, business associates at best. "I was little more than his property, father to his children, housekeeper, chef, butler; I was there for his convenience and nothing else, an overpaid prostitute.

"I have no one blame but myself. I'm the dupe who took him back after he cheated—"

"Wait, he cheated?" Burt interrupted. "When did he cheat?"

"A few weeks after I left for New York, after _he_ said I needed to be there because it was hurting him having me around. I should've cut my losses then, gone to New York for a fresh start and a chance to begin my own life."

_I can't believe I didn't know,_ Burt thought, appalled at himself for not knowing what was going on in his son's life at that time. He could make all the excuses he wanted about being busy as a congressman and then his short prostate cancer battle but all of that was nothing to the shame he was feeling, especially when he remembered Blaine talking him into taking him to see Kurt for Christmas. _New York's a tiny little island; I'm gonna find that little bastard and shove his balls up his nose!_

Burt grinned poisonously to himself and tossed an arm around Kurt's shoulder, holding his baby boy against his side. "You know you and the boys can stay here as long as you need, right?"

Kurt nodded against Burt's shoulder, smiling. "I know. Thanks, Daddy."

"Now why don't we go in and see what Carole has for dinner?"

The smaller man chuckled a little, feeling infinitely better than he had in weeks. "Sounds like a plan."

Together, the pair stood up and walked for the front door.

"I'm still gonna kill that little prick..." Burt muttered darkly.

"Daddy..." Kurt sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Carole asked in a concerned tone from her spot on the couch.

Blake and Gabriel rushed to their father, wrapping themselves around his legs and holding on tight. Never before had they seen their father cry and it frightened both of them; they'd wanted to comfort him like Grandpa was but Grandma ushered them in the house, assuring them both as best she could that once he and Grandpa Burt were back, Kurt would be in much better spirits.

Kurt nodded and bent down to collect his boys in his arms, kissing their cheeks and listening to their rapid-fire questions, telling them he was okay while Burt walked up to Carole and gave her a quiet, footnotes version of what Kurt told him. Carole nodded at all the right spots and made sure her stepson's sons couldn't see the rage broiling in the stomach and threatening to come out after hearing what Blaine had done to her stepson and grandchildren.

"I'm going to check on dinner. Kurt, do you want to help?"

The younger Hummel nodded, untangling himself from his boys' arms and ruffling their hair a little, picking himself up a little to follow his stepmother in the kitchen.

Carole gathered Kurt up in her arms the second his feet crossed the threshold of the kitchen, holding him close and practically refusing to let him go. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

Kurt nodded as best he could and moved his arms up to hug the woman he'd known as 'Mom' longer than his own. "It's okay, Carole, thank you."

"Can I ask a question?"

He nodded, trying not to let his displeasure at her grammar show.

"How fine are you with everything? I know it's one thing to say you're perfectly okay with Burt's temper but..."

Kurt chuckled a little at that because yeah, Burt Hummel's temper was the stuff of legend. Unlike his; he was too much of a pacifist for his own good. "I'm really okay, Carole. I promise. I had a lot of time to think about this and I've realized Blaine's doing me a favor. Maybe now I can start actually living my life instead of letting someone else live it for me."

"You and the boys can stay here as long as you need to," Carole delcared, echoing Burt's earlier sentiments.

"Dad said the same thing," Kurt laughed, hugging his stepmother tighter.

"We better get dinner started," Carole announced after a comfortable minute of silence passed between them.

He nodded, letting the older woman in his go so they could get started on making the household something to eat. Kurt really did feel alright; despite everything, despite being back in a place he swore he'd never return to, he felt like everything was going to be okay. Maybe this was the new beginning he needed to start taking care of himself and his sons.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, I know it's a little slow-going and you're probably all scratching your heads like "What...?" but I promise things will pick up in the next chapter. Let me know what you all thought?

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	2. Crown Café

**Title**: Second Time Around _(Chapter 2: Crown Café)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 06/19-07/14/2013

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Moderate Blaine!bashing, cursing, angry!Kurt and perv/horny (still a good guy) Sam. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, the show would be better written (or I'd at least try), Quam, Samtana, Klaine, Samcedes, Blam and Bram would've NEVER happened and Chord Overstreet/Sam would've never left the show after the end of season two! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's another story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Kurt, a former shell of his old self, is reminded of the way he used to be by someone he never expected he could have, no matter how many years passed, and slowly finds to will to carry on with his new life.

**Author's Note**: I'm actually overwhelmed and surprised by all the positive reponse from the first chapter of _Second_ because I honestly didn't feel like it was my best intro chapter :/ But thank you all for your kind responses and favorite/following; really made my day and instead of waiting to type up the second chapter after my dad's birthday like I planned, I've decided to get it out there quicker ^^ Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: Eleven Lollipops and thoxinua, I'm sorry I forgot to give you two a shout-out in the first chapter :( Hopefully this makes up for it? JasonDragon64, pick your cup up so it doesn't runneth over too much ;P Here's the next chapter! ^^ DasherThePrancingDancer: Touché. That is all. CheekyCaleb: I think you know why ;P

* * *

In the first two weeks of Kurt returning home, he fell into what he heard his parents discussing as 'soon-to-be-divorced syndrome.' Personally, he felt it was similar to when he and Blaine broke up the first time; wallowing around on the couch watching trashy TV with his most unflattering sweats on eating ice cream. One of the few differences was he wasn't in his and Rachel Berry's shared loft with the blinds drawn shut but in his teenhood home with his sons beside him, not at all complaining that Kurt was allowing them ice cream for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Well, more so breakfast than anything since Carole would whisk them away at lunch and dinnertime for _actual_ food and not flavored dairy and fat. Kurt couldn't be bothered to move from the couch or unglue his eyes from the flatscreen since he first sat down in front of it two weeks ago.

"Kurt?"

Said man looked up from his spot on the couch to see his dad standing in the archway of the living room in his plaid bathrobe. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Can I come in?"

The brunette nodded and Burt stepped into the living room, mindful of his grandsons' toys scattered all around the couch. Also mindful of his back, Burt bent at his knees before sitting down beside his heartbroken son.

"What's up?"

Burt grinned a little. "Actually, I was going to ask you that."

Kut just looked at him with a slight confused expression on his face. _I'm thirty-years-old with two kids to take care of, no job and a marriage that ended because my so-called husband kicked me and _his_ sons out on the street. How do you think I am?_

"What do you mean?" Kurt settled for, not wanting to pick a fight with his dad.

"Just that it's been two weeks and you've stayed in the same spot since after you got here," Burt started off slowly. "I was just wondering what you're planning to do."

The smaller man took a breath, collecting all the thoughts that had been flashing through his mind. "Well, after I finish this ice cream, I was thinking of going downtown and try to look for a job."

Burt nodded, surprised at how sure Kurt sounded and a little angry at himself for thinking so little of his son. "Okay. Any idea where?"

"Well... I read once that downtown revitalized itself a few years ago and there's plenty of little botiques that might be hiring. I thought I'd start there; you know, put my fashion degree to use."

_Sensible plan,_ Burt thought. "If it doesn't pan out, you know there's a place for you at the garage. Did you keep your mechanic's license up-to-date?"

This time Kurt nodded, remembering Burt's advice when he and Blaine got married. "I did," he answered, turning slightly to kiss his father's cheek. "Thanks for that, by the way."

Burt grinned. "You're welcome. Now, what about school?"

Kurt grimaced a little because, yeah, what _about_ school? Gabriel was due to begin preschool in the fall and Blake was set to enter the third grade. Were they still in New York, the thought wouldn't have crossed his mind because Blaine would've already mailed the tuition checks for that preppy Manhattan private school they'd sent Blake to and filled out the enrollment forms for their youngest.

"Well, if I made it through Lima Elementary in one piece, Blake and Gabe will too," Kurt replied, not believing he was actually admitting his worst nightmare out loud; he'd have to send his sons, his precious gifts, to the same elementary school he despised because of all the bullying. He suppressed the shudder and thought of what kids might do if they learned Blake and Gabriel came from two fathers instead of one and a mother.

"We can always swing private school if you want," Burt suggested, watching the play of emotion dance through Kurt's eyes at the thought of his sons and Burt's grandsons in Lima's public schools.

The brunette shook his head. "No, Dad. The only private school around here is Dalton and I won't push my kids out of my life to some boarding school; not after everything that's happened."

"Okay, then, Lima Elementary it is," Burt concurred.

"I'm gonna go take a shower then," Kurt annouced, changing the subject and pushing himself off the couch.

"You don't have to rush yourself," Burt said, getting himself up. "Two weeks ago you showed up because your husband walked out on you. Give yourself time to adjust."

Kut shook his head. "I have to, Dad. For ten years I gave complete control of my life to someone else and look where it got me. No money, no job, no home and two boys to take care of. I've wallowed in my misery long enough; it's time to be a full-time dad, only with a paycheck."

Burt gathered his son in his arms and held himself against him, proud of the man he never noticed his son was. "Alright. Do you need to borrow the car? Carole and I returned the rental last week."

The younger man chuckled against his dad's shoulder. "No, I'm gonna walk. Get some exercise in after all that damn ice cream."

Burt let a laugh escape and let go of his son, pushing him in the direction of upstairs where the shower was practically screaming his name out.

_Yeah, _Burt mused. _He's gonna be just fine._

* * *

Freshly showered in what felt like the first time in years as apposed to just a few days, Kurt strolled downtown and enjoyed the rare July breeze wafting through the late afternoon. What he'd read a few years ago wasn't a joke: Lima really _had _given itself a massive face lift in the time Kurt had been away. Kurt could've sworn he was on Rodeo Drive in L.A. with all the neat little shops and restaurants and boutiques lining the streets. People were out in full-force shopping and dining and enjoying themselves, a striking contrast to when Kurt was walking these same streets as a teenager, he and his friends desperately searching for something to do and hoping against hope they didn't run in to some jackass bully from school.

Kurt honestly didn't know where to begin looking; there was just so much of new Lima to see. He walked past a comic book shop and for some reason, it caused an unexplainable pang in his chest.

_Funny, _he thought. _Why do I feel brokenhearted looking at a comic store?_

His musing was cut short as he stepped in front of a very impressive four-story white building called the Crown Café that looked so different from all the others (in size, material and color) lining both sides of the street. He couldn't place where he'd seen the building before, but the sudden aroma of fresh-cut fruit, warm cream wafting around his nose and familiarity of the building made the decision easy for him: inside it was.

Inside, another sense of familiarity hit Kurt like a fist in the face. There were simple house plants hanging from the ceiling artfully around the first floor and in square window-like planters dividing the dining booths from each other. From the booths to the open tables in the center of the café, every seating surface was covered in wine-red velvet, adding a certain ambience to the comfortable atmosphere. Soft music filled the air and Kurt knew from his years going to fashion shows in Tokyo that the gentle lyrics of the woman crooning were in Japanese; he was actually surprised that he recognized a few of the words whoever she was was singing. Kurt, beyond calmed and docile, didn't even flinch when a handsome college-aged boy dressed in a plain black tux carrying a menu tucked into his arm interrupted his interior design musings and offered to escort him to a table.

Blushing sheepishly but doing his best to cover up, Kurt nodded and allowed the boy (whose displayed nametag read Trey) to lead him to a table. Smiling lightly and accepting the proffered menu, the boy named Trey walked off with a promise to return with a glass of water for him. Kurt's eyes skimmed over the menu and he found himself smiling again as he read over what the Crown Café had to offer, finding the entire menu and its design... cute.

"Here's that water," the waiter said as he returned, offering Kurt a light smile. "Let me know when you're ready."

"I will, thank you," Kurt smiled, picking up the glass and taking a sip.

Kurt blushed a little as he walked the boy walk away, averting his eyes to study the menu and stop himself for perving on some college kid when things were complicated in his life enough as it was.

_How did things get so complicated?_ Kurt wondered to himself as his eyes mechnically scrolled over the menu, his mind already been made up. _In New York, I'd be in a place like this with the boys or Blaine if I was lucky, and we'd be having a real good time. Now I'm in Podunk Ohio in what's passing as a cultural mecca by myself with money I'm sure Dad stuffed in my wallet._

He smiled despite himself because he remembered when he first arrived in Ohio, there was no more than six dollars in his wallet. When he got dressed after showering two weeks of nothing but channel surfing off himself to go out and look around downtown for a job, there was a little over four hundred there and he had a slight idea where it came from.

"Oh, good, I was just about to call you over. I made up my mind," Kurt announced as a shadow fell over his table.

Kurt looked up but it wasn't the college-aged boy standing a little too much in his personal space but someone else. Someone was dressed in a rather nice pair of pressed black slacks and a white button-up tucked in with the sleeves causually rolled up. His hair was cropped short and sandy in color, eyes as green as his sons'. There was something familiar about him but Kurt couldn't place it. He chalked it up to his now-rampant hormones surging whenever a good-looking man came within his vicinity.

"Kurt?"

Glasz eyes widened slightly at the sound of the stranger's velvet-rich voice, the deep tone causing a ripple like a bell's vibration in his soul.

_God, you're handsome,_ Kurt mused, doing his best to not let the drool escape his mouth.

"It's me," the man said after an actual comfortable moment of silence between them passed. "It's Sam!"

The smaller brunette didn't even bother letting etiqiette take over as his jaw dropped a little at the man's exclamation.

"Sam... _Evans?_"

Sam smiled toothily and Kurt nearly fell to the floor. "Yeah, Sam Evans! Come here and give me a hug!"

Kurt was quite literally swept off his feet as Sam didn't wait for Kurt to get up and pull him in for a hug. Back in high school, Sam was only three inches taller than Kurt's five-ten. The last time Kurt saw Sam had been when he and Blaine got married and Sam was still six feet tall then. He seemed to have grown about three more inches (Kurt cursed he never did and [reflecting rather smugly] neither had Blaine) because the toes of Kurt's sneakers were nudging against Sam's shins.

"How you been?" Sam asked with a warm smile when he set Kurt back down, not having noticed or commented that Kurt hadn't hugged him back.

The smaller man sat back down at the table and Sam sat across from him, all smiles as his lanky body slid into the seat across from Kurt and ushered a waiter over to them. Sam said something to the boy Kurt didn't hear (his mind still mushy after breathing in Sam's _mouthwatering_ scent) and he scurried off, Sam turning back to face Kurt with a smile.

"So, how you been, Kurt?"

Kurt's mind was reeling at everything that happened in the last five minutes; he didn't know where to begin or what to say. Should he lie through his teeth or tell Sam, who's virtually a stranger, the truth?

"Fine," Kurt answered, Sam's smile never falthering. _Lies it is, Kurt._

Sam just kept smiling. "I'm glad." All of a sudden, his smile faltered a little bit and turned almost sad. "I've missed you, Kurt."

Three words, a comma and his name. Three commonplace words used by people in different languages and parts of the world every single day and Kurt felt like it was the first time he'd ever heard them.

_You missed me? Why? You hardly knew me when we were in school together?_

"What did you say?" Kurt asked, not masking his confusion. He heard exactly what Sam said; he really wanted to know _why_ Sam said it.

The sandy-haired man across from him lifted his sad smile up to a regular (Kurt was assuming it's regular for Sam) smile. "I said, 'I've missed you, Kurt.'"

"Why?" Kurt questioned, not really bothering with diplomacy.

Sam cocked his head to the side slightly and Kurt was momentarily overwhelmed with the urge to reach over and pet his head like one would a puppy; in Sam's case, a very overgrown puppy, but a puppy nonetheless. "Why wouldn't I miss you?"

To say Kurt was a little stunned would be an understatement. "Because you don't know me?"

Again, Sam's head cocked sideways and Kurt adverted his eyes for fear of what his urges would prompt him to try and do. "You're right," Sam agreed. "It's been a long time and we don't know each other anymore. So let's get acquainted." He reached a hand across the table to shake Kurt's, holding the smaller man's hand in his a little longer than necessary. "My name's Sam Evans, I'm twenty-nine years old, own two successful businesses, I'm a Taurus, stand a full six-three, single, no kids, I don't smoke and I've been an out gay man for eleven years."

If Kurt were in charge of handing out awards for outstanding performances, he would've hoarded one for himself for how he didn't let his eyes bug out and Sam's blunt admission about the important aspects of a person's life. Instead, his (unexplainable) anger at Sam's seemingly insistance that Kurt was something important to him was bothering him.

_Two can play this game,_ Kurt thought, putting on his winning smile.

"Hi, Sam. My name's Kurt Anderson (he kept his cool as he watched Sam's eyes widen as he introduced himself by his married name, as if Sam didn't know since he was _there_ at his and Blaine's wedding), I'm thirty years old, unemployed, I'm a Sagittarius, five-eleven, divorcing after ten years of marriage because my good-for-nothing husband decided after one last rump in the sack that I'm not good enough for him, I have two sons with the same dirtbag, I also don't smoke and I've been out since I was sixteen, even though kids used to bully me and call me derogatory names long before I knew 'gay' applied to me."

Sam couldn't hide his rampant emotions over everything Kurt just told him. Kurt's words were echoing around in his head at lightning speed, along with a few of his own.

_Divorcing, unemployed, hot at hell, Blaine's a douchebag, Kurt's not wearing a ring, doesn't smoke, two kids, DILF..._

_No, bad Sam!_ he scolded himself. _Oh, God, I can't help it! Eleven years have been kind to this beautiful angel. Please don't let me screw this up!_

"So... seeing anyone?" Sam asked shamelessly with a dopey grin on his handsome (_Damn it!_ Kurt cursed himself) face.

Kurt shot him a look, quickly erasing it when the waiter Sam was whispering to walked towards them with a tray held above his left shoulder. The smaller man wasn't in the mood to question _why_ the boy in the tuxedo was placing a slice of of Red Velvet cake and a glass of iced tea in front of him; all his mind was focused on was if Sam apparently asked the boy for it, he wasn't about to pay for it.

"Enjoy," the waiter said, nodding in Sam's direction and smiling in Kurt's.

"Dig in," Sam smiled once again as the waiter walked off, picking up a fork and cutting off a small piece from the slice of cake in front of him. "I hope you like Red Velvet."

_It's my favorite,_ Kurt's heart pounded. "Yeah, Red Velvet's fine."

Sam smiled. "So what do you think of the café?"

Kurt cut himself a piece of cake and stabbed it with the fork. "I like it. It's definitely an improvement over Breadstix."

Again Sam smiled. _What's with this guy?_ Kurt wanted to know. _Does he just smile all the time or something?_

"Thanks, Kurt. I'm sure the owner will appreciate hearing that."

There was a mischevious glint in Sam's eyes and Kurt couldn't pretend he wasn't curious. "You know the owner?"

Sam's smile stretched (Kurt so tempted to make a long-overdue Trouty Mouth joke) but realization dawned on him. "You own Crown Café, don't you?"

"Six years now," Sam grinned, taking a sip from his glass of iced tea. "Each year better than the other, financially speaking."

"I'm happy for you," Kurt said after a moment, smiling a little despite himself. "Since you're the owner, maybe you can answer a question for me."

"Shoot."

"You modeled this place after something, I just can't remember what. Where's the design from?"

The sandy-haired man's grin grew, and with it Kurt's level of silence at making a mouth joke. "It's from _Sailor Moon_, the later arcs where they grow past the arcade they hang out and start meeting at the Fruits Crown Parlor. I decided to mold mine after that. Why do you ask?"

Kurt blushed a little and Sam's curiosity was piqued, eyes ravenous as he watched the color pink splash onto Kurt's cheekbones. "My old friend in New York loved _Sailor Moon._ We used to go to each other's apartments and watch the DVDs on the weekends, before _Blaine_ and I were married," Kurt answered, remembering how much Blaine disliked him and Chandler Kiehl spending time together. "This place looked so familiar, like I'd been here before or something but I couldn't remember why or when."

"Still see him, your friend?" Sam asked, taking a bite of his cake.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "After I got married, I was pretty much told spending time with men who weren't him, my father, Finn or my sons was considered cheating. The only male friend I had in New York was a man I worked part-time with at a design label his wife ran. Even that I had to keep a secret."

Sam set his fork down and was shocked at that. _Who_ the hell keeps someone from having friends? If Sam were being honest with himself, he was more shocked and upset at himself for not seeing what a _douche_ Blaine was. Kurt housed him in his time of need, fed and clothed him and his family when they were living in a motel and took a major amount of heat from their so-called friends because they (and then the rest of the school) thought they were sleeping together.

_It's official,_ Sam thought. _I suck._

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Sam said softly, reaching across the table and taking Kurt's hand in his.

Kurt snagged his hand back, angry all over again about whatever it was he was angry about and choosing Sam to take it out on. "Why are you sorry?!"

Sam was shocked, his head whipped back a little bit. "That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"No," Kurt said for the second time, shaking his head again. "What's harsh is pretending to care for someone's problems when you haven't spoken to them in _years._ The last time I saw you was our wedding and after that, nothing. No Christmas cards, none of that crap. Please don't pretend you care for a stranger; I'm sick and tired of lying men!"

In true diva fashion, Kurt stood and picked up the linen napkin he'd set on his lap to toss down beside his barely-touched cake and leave. Sam sat there with a blank look for all of two seconds before he bolted from his seat and chased after Kurt, the smaller man already out the door by the time his senses returned to him.

"Kurt!" Sam shouted as he pushed the door open and spilled onto the sparsely-crowded sidewalk, nearly tripping over his feet.

Kurt resisted the urge to turn around; instead keeping his eyes ahead of him and continuing to walk. He got all of four more steps before the man he knows called his name out grabbed a hold of his waist and held on tight.

"Please don't go," Sam whispered in Kurt's ear as he held the brunette against him. "Please?"

He wanted to scream, wanted so bad to yell and shout to anyone who was around that he needed help, but he couldn't. It was like his voice and fight died the second Sam's hands were around him; it felt so nice, so familiar, so comforting, so _loving_, Kurt couldn't bring himself to be free of Sam's hold.

"Okay," Kurt responded after a quiet minute passed, ignoring the shutter desperate to escape his throat as he _felt_ Sam exhale a long breath before he heard it.

Sam's arms loosened around Kurt and then he wasn't being held by the taller man anymore; the thought was a little disconcerning to him. Silently, Sam locked eyes with Kurt and inclined his head to a little wooden bench outside the comic shop that caused Kurt's heart to pang earlier when he passed it.

"I'm sorry," Kurt delcared after a few moments passed between him and Sam, the smaller man growing weary from surpressing the urge to rest his head against Sam's shoulder and fall asleep.

An arm reached across his head and Kurt sighed slightly as Sam pulled his tiring body against him, filling Kurt's nose with that mouthwatering scent that made his teeth itch with need.

"It's okay, Kurt. You don't need to apologize; I'd be mad if I went through what you did. Don't be afraid to speak your mind with me."

Kurt smiled lightly before it turned into a huge yawn that Kurt didn't bother covering. He felt Sam chuckle and then he was being helped up from the bench.

"My place isn't that far from here. You look like you need a nap now. Do you wanna stay with me or do you wanna go home?"

Glasz eyes looked up at Sam's face and Sam could swear he knew exactly what Kurt wanted but was too scared to ask for. Not bothering to give him a chance to respond, Sam held onto Kurt as he walked them a little further past the comic book store toward a huge parking lot fenced off with chain link.

"Where are you staying?" Sam asked as he and Kurt approached a really sharp blue sportscar.

"With my dad," Kurt answered, already half-asleep.

He didn't even question anything as Sam unlocked the car and helped Kurt into the passenger seat, the smaller man seemingly drained of energy. The last thing Kurt heard was the engine start before he gave into what his emotionally-exhausted body wanted and slept.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Rest in Peace, Cory Allan Michael Monteith (11 May 1982 - 13 July 2013)

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	3. That Darn Sam

**Title**: Second Time Around _(Chapter 3: That Darn Sam)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 07/04-07/19/2013

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Slight Quinn!envy, Blaine!bashing, Mercedes/Samcedes!bashing, microscopic cursing and Japanese with translations. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, the show would be better written (or I'd at least try), Quam, Samtana, Klaine, Samcedes, Blam and Bram would've NEVER happened and Chord Overstreet/Sam would've never left the show after the end of season two! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's another story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Kurt, a former shell of his old self, is reminded of the way he used to be by someone he never expected he could have, no matter how many years passed, and slowly finds to will to carry on with his new life.

**Author's Note**: A friend of mine pointed out that the first two chapters were a little short compared to my usual stuff so if you're hoping this is a lengthy chapter, you're in luck because it is ^^ Also, to any of my Japanese (or linguistic) readers out there: I hope I haven't offended anyone with my Japanese translations. In my defense, I'm a little rusty! Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: For LibraScales, thanks for pointing out that small flaw in my writing. I can't believe I didn't catch it before :/ JasonDragon64, just 'cause ;) SummyGleek1209, for being my chica ^^ ¡Yo te amo, muchacha! jono74656, Happy Birthday!

* * *

There were four things Kurt was absolutely certain of as he began waking up, a little disoriented and not at all sure of what time it was. One: he was one hundred percent positive he didn't drink anything alcoholic but he couldn't explain the splitting headache trying to tear his brain apart. Two, he _really_ needed to use the bathroom. Three, whatever died in his mouth tasted like it went out kicking and farting. Four, were his eyes playing tricks on him or was that a job application sitting on the coffee table?

Ignoring the throbbing ache in his skull, the taste of sewer backwash in his mouth and the stabbing pain in his bladder, Kurt focused in on the piece of paper and no, his eyes weren't joking around with him. Instead of one paper, there were two, one for the Crown Café and the other for something called the Comic Star. Thinking for a moment, Kurt remembered there being a big yellow star above the awning on the nameless building next to Crown whose display windows showcased various comic books.

_Must be what it's called then,_ Kurt mused.

Not even bothering with the papers at the moment, Kurt rushed to the bathroom to relieve himself, found a strong iburprofen in the medicine cabinet and proceeded to brush the funk out of his mouth after washing his hands and the pill down.

"Morning, sweetheart," a sleep-raspy voice said as Kurt stepped out of the bathroom.

Kurt looked up from his pill-induced lull that replaced the hammering in his head with a dull thud to see Carole walking into the kitchen in her red bathrobe.

"Morning," he replied, clearing his throat a little too loudly but not really caring at the moment.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Kurt replied honestly. "Slept like a light. How'd I get home?"

Carole turned around from raiding the fridge to look at her stepson. "You don't remember?"

"All I remember is being downtown at the Crown Café with..." Kurt's voice trailed off, a small smile stretching across his face and a faint blush creeping up his neck.

"...That handsome man who brought you back, Sam Evans?" the redhead supplied, a knowing smile of her own beginning to form.

Kurt full-on blushed at his stepmother's statement. "Yeah, him."

_'Yeah, him?' Really, Kurt, that's the best you can do? Carole lets you know that Sam brought you home instead of taking advantage of you like you'd hoped and 'yeah, him' is what you got? Nice, real nice..._

"You're lucky we were home," Carole went on, not going to forget Kurt's words but saving rubbing his nose in it for a later time. "He carried you in, set you up on the couch and left you something. Why do you go out there and see?"

Shooed from the kitchen like a petulant child, Kurt halfway dragged his feet until he felt more awake and managed to walk back to the living room like a big boy. The only thing in the spotless living room that Kurt could see was the afghan that had been covering him now on the floor and the applications he was assuming Sam left behind because he was too busy with his diva-out to grab any papers.

_So he brought me some job applications? Big deal. Do I owe him money or something now?_

Sitting down on the couch and rubbing his tired eyes awake, Kurt zeroed in on the Blu-Ray player and finally learned it was a little after seven in the morning.

"Bleh," he said to no one in particular. "I've been asleep since six o'clock yesterday."

Picking the afghan up off the floor and setting it beside him, Kurt picked up the applications and something fluttering captured his eye. It was a lime green Post-It note; how did he miss a piece of paper so lightly colored it practically glowed in the dark? Reaching down to pick it up off his foot, Kurt turned to his side and flipped the lamp beside him on, flooding the room with light. Blinking rapidly for a few moments, the first thing Kurt noticed was there was writing on the little paper, a hand he didn't recognize but the name signed at the bottom was Sam so Kurt figured it had to be from him.

_-Sleeping Kurt,  
Luck would have it I had some applications in my car for the Crown Café and Comic Star. Your luck would have it that I could pull some strings with the owners if you want the job/s. Call me at 419-228-8594 if you ever wanna talk or I'll just save you a seat at Crown!  
-Prince Sam_

Kurt let a peal of laughter escape before slapping a hand over his mouth, not wanting to wake the whole house.

_Yeah, you're definitely a prince,_ Kurt found himself unashamedly thinking, no longer angry at Sam for nothing.

"What's so funny?" Carole asked as she stepped into the living, balancing two plates on one arm and two coffee mugs in her other hand.

The smaller man shot up from the couch to help his stepmother, her smile grateful as he took the plates from her arm and set them on the coffee table in front of the couch, moving the applications out of the way of the coffee mugs and keeping the Post-It hidden from view as best he could without directing air traffic from his living room.

"Nothing's funny, just something I remember Sam saying," Kurt answered as nonchalantly as possible, hoping Carole wouldn't prod him further.

"That's nice," she smiled. "I _like_ Sam, especially the Sam I've seen these past ten years."

That got Kurt's attention. "What do you mean 'these past ten years?'"

Carole looked at like he'd grown a second head for a few seconds before collecting her thoughts. "Well, what he's done for himself. Getting into school on full scholarship to study art and business after finding out his and Brittany's SAT scores were switched, severing ties with Blaine, building the Crown Café and the comic book store from the ground up, coming out..."

"When did Sam sever ties with Blaine?" Kurt was confused.

Again, Carole looked at her stepson strangely.

"A little after you and he got married, dear. We had Sam over for dinner one day when he came down for the weekend and asked if he'd talked to Blaine and said he wanted nothing to do with him. Didn't Blaine ever tell you that?"

Kurt's eyes were spinning. "No," he responded, a little short of breath. "He never said a thing."

The redhead shrugged lightly. "Well, that's what happened. Since then, we haven't mentioned his name around here that much, even when Sam wasn't around."

"Sam was around?"

"Oh, yes," Carole smiled, reaching for her plate and setting it in her lap. "He'd come down from time to time and help with the yard work or repairs around the house, especially after your father threw his back out that year. Remember?"

Kurt nodded, remembering how frantic he was eight years ago that something heart-attack-awful had happened to his dad again until he was told that Burt had thrown his back out trying to set up Christmas lights around their house.

"With you and Finn both in New York, Sam took it upon himself to help out around the house if we needed him. Took your father a while to realize he wasn't a young man anymore and it wasn't a sign of weakness having one helping out here and there."

Both chuckled at that, Kurt losing himself momentarily in thoughts about Sam fixing stuff around the house: the roof, a creaky floorboard, putting holiday lights up, mowing the lawn in nothing but a tight pair of blue jeans... He quickly shook his head to clear his mind.

"I'm glad he's been here helping you guys out," Kurt said, reaching over and pulling Carole in for a hug, mindful of her breakfast.

"I am too," Carole agreed, taking a sip of coffee. "It was definitely nice knowing if we ever needed something done around here, we had an impromptu handyman waiting and willing to help."

Kurt smiled at that but chose not to say anything, instead willing himself to stop thinking about blue jeans and light-haired men with (since Kurt's imagination never failed him before) _phenomenally-_ripped bodies wearing them.

"What are you doing about Sam's offer?" Carole asked after a few quiet moments passed between her and her stepson.

Not even bothering hiding his shy smile, Kurt took a moment to swallow his mouthful. "I think I'm applying to the Crown Café. Remember the summer after I graduated I worked at the Lima Bean?"

Carole nodded.

"Well, I have _some_ experience slinging coffee and pastries. I don't think I'd fare well trying to sell comic books; I only really know how to sell clothes," he chuckled.

She laughed along with him. "Let me take these into the kitchen and I'll leave you to fill out the application."

Kurt smiled up at her as she gathered their empty plates, stacked the mugs on top and slipped the forks inside one. He searched through the drawers in the closest end table for a pen and grinned a little when he found one.

With the sunlight pouring in from the windows, Kurt noticed what he failed to when he first saw the applications: they were mostly filled out for him. Kurt was oddly touched that Sam, a man he hadn't spoken to since he got married, seemed to know all the vital information about him. His full name was already neatly printed in the appropriate boxes; Kurt was surprised Sam knew his middle name was William. His birth date was there, address, home phone number, the timeline of his tenure working at the Lima Bean. The only things missing were his social security number and what position he was hoping to work.

_Too bad my working there meant I couldn't fool around with the boss..._ Kurt thought to himself with a light blush.

* * *

"Oh, you're back so soon? Welcome!"

Kurt turned his attention to the slighty-overweight Asian teenager wearing a rather cute tuxedo-style blouse, bow tie, jacket and long skirt and heels as apposed to slacks and dress shoes the boys working here wore. He smiled politely at her since she seemed to recognize him whereas he had no idea who she was.

"Yes, I'm looking for Mr. Evans?"

She grabbed a menu from the service booth beside the door and ushered him to a table, handing him the menu when he sat down and promised she'd get Sam for him. Kurt did his best not to blush at the girl's innocent statement as she flounced off but it was a futile attempt.

No sooner than a minute after he was left to himself did he spot all six-foot-three inches of Sam Evans walking through the semi-crowded café, the most handsome smile Kurt had ever seen on his face. Kurt felt his own heartbeat quicken the closer Sam was to him, gently kicking his chair out behind him and standing up to greet the former blonde once Sam was back in his personal space.

"Hey, Kurt," Sam greeted, pulling the smaller man against him in a hug.

Kurt didn't balk or just let Sam initiate the hug like yesterday; his arms were wrapped around Sam's shoulders as best he could and if possible, held Sam close to him and didn't mind being in public hugging another man for longer than usual. "Hi, Sam."

Sam's smiled beamed down at Kurt once the taller man loosened his hold around Kurt, the brunette a little sad that Sam let him go.

"So what brings you downtown?" Sam asked with a teasing grin as he sat down opposite Kurt.

Heart fluttering at the sight of that foxy grin, Kurt seated himself before his quivering knees gave out on him. Reaching into the satchel he brought with him this time around, Kurt pulled out the application he only needed to sparsely fill and slid it across the table to his former Glee-mate. "I decided I'd come down and hand this in. Seems my luck would have it the manager has some pull to get me a job."

Sam grinned all over again and Kurt's heart was threatening to break out of his chest. "Well, you're definitely right about that. I'll have Amy take this to my office and put it through later; right now, I just wanna spend some time with you before I'm your boss," he finished with a saucy wink, making Kurt's cheeks flush.

As if watching the whole exchange, the waitress who led Kurt to a table came back to the table in a flash, as if she'd been summoned when neither man had done a thing to bring her over.

"Amy, take this to my desk upstairs and bring back two slices of cinnamon chocolate cake and a pot of hot tea, Red Rose," Sam ordered, eyes never leaving Kurt's as he handed Amy the application Kurt gave him.

"Right away, Mr. Evans," Amy squeaked, a little off-guard that once again she'd been caught sticking her nose in the boss's business but quick to make up for it.

Neither paid her any attention as she scurried off, her tasks laid out before her. "Now where were we?" Sam purred.

Kurt did his best to quietly swallow the lump that formed in his throat once he heard that vibrato ripple out of Sam's throat. "Uh... I think you wanted to spend some time together?"

Sam nodded. "I do. You were right yesterday; we _don't_ know each other anymore. I thought about those words, you know," Sam continued, voice dropping into a deeper, more serious pitch. "How we're practically strangers, and you wanna know something? It hurt because you were absolutely right."

"No I wasn't," Kurt argued, remembering how angry he was and how he took that anger out on the wrong person.

"Yes you were, Kurt. Do you remember when I first joined Glee? How you cornered me outside my locker, introduced yourself and offered to be my duet partner?"

Kurt nodded, blushing the whole time and looking down at the white tablecloth, not knowing what he'd see if he looked up at Sam.

"That meant the world to me, Kurt," Sam said, making Kurt's head snap up. "New kid in school, first day with New Directions and already someone wanted to sing with me? I was over the moon happy about that, even if I didn't show it," Sam smirked, remembering how he was only half weirded out by Kurt's sudden insight to his hair. "You'd never heard me sing yet you were convinced the two of us we're gonna win. Why'd you pull out on me? And don't give me that excuse; yeah, you were crazy talented singing that Jazz song but I want the truth. Why?"

A little tear brimmed along Kurt's eyelid but he willed it to stay where it was. "Finn," he confessed, thinking only of the lanky seventeen-year-old jerk and _not_ his kindhearted twenty-nine-year-old lawyer stepbrother. "He cornered me in the cafeteria the day after and said if I sang with you, I'd be painting a target on your back, so big you'd get crap from everyone in school and would quit Glee in embarrassment."

Sam clenched a fist, unclenched it and clenched it again. He remembers Finn coming to him in the locker room and trying to tell him singing a duet with a dude was social suicide, confusing him further because that's what everyone said about joining a glee club.

"He said something similar to me, too," Sam admitted after a quiet minute. "How we lived in _their_ world and in _their _world, singing a duet with a guy was gonna get me killed. I didn't care then; you wanted to sing with me and that made my whole day. I was excited about it, and then you came to 'set me free.'"

Kurt chuckled out of embarrassment when he remembered that. "I remember."

"By the way, what's with you two and walking in on guys in the locker room naked? Finn talked to me while I'm in a towel and you show up while I'm in the shower. Are you sure you're the only gay son in your family?" Sam teased.

The smaller man blushed at the bluntness of Sam's questions, the tear threatening to spill over long since dried up. "Remember how you said you've been an _out_ gay man for years now?"

Sam nodded.

"When did you first know you were gay?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Kurt gave him a haunting look. "I don't know, two guys checking out the goods while you're in various states of dress. I remember the upper half of you in the shower; wasn't hard to look at."

This time Sam blushed, Amy not saying a word as she returned to the table with a round tray of cake, cups and tea. Kurt noticed the small silver teakettle wasn't the only thing steaming; both slices of chocolate cake looked like they'd come fresh from the oven. With a smile at Kurt and a nod toward Sam, she flounced off and left the pair in peace.

"I liked it," Sam said, setting their teacups out and filling the small cuts of porcelain with tea.

"Liked what?" Kurt questioned, his train of thought derailed when Amy showed up. Kurt had honestly forgotten he was in a now-almost empty café; it felt like he and Sam were the only two people that existed and the rest of the world had just faded away.

"You watching me in the shower," Sam admitted with a blush, his eyes now meeting Kurt's.

"So you were gay then?" Kurt asked, not wanting things to get awkward between them but strangely titillated at Sam's confession.

He nodded. "I was always gay, dude," he continued, ignoring Kurt's mutter of _Don't call me 'dude'._ "At my old boarding school, I was out. Being gay wasn't a taboo there like it was at McKinley; some guys were straight, some guys were gay, some guys were bi and some guys just stuck it to whatever was willing." Kurt blushed at that but nonetheless kept quiet so Sam could speak. "When I got to McKinley, I had no intention of hiding who I was. Quinn was the first person who flat-out asked after I said I came from an all-male boarding school. It wasn't the question so much as how she implied it was something shameful if I was, so I lied and said no. I think you know the rest of this story."

Kurt nodded this time, remembering how much he hated seeing _Quinn Fabray_ and Sam together and secretly wishing he could be her so he knew what it felt like to have Sam Evans at his side as his boyfriend. Then Quinn cheated on him and he started dating Santana Lopez of all people; Kurt always thought was a huge lesbian long before she ever came out.

The one who hurt the most was Mercedes Jones, his former best friend, his one-time confidant. He remembers how much he loved gossiping with Mercedes about Sam, both in agreement that he was hands down the cutest guy in Glee. He remembered how touched he was when he called Mercedes his first weekend at Dalton Academy, Sam's words about how they (and his question of was he imagining it or did it sound like _they_ was to be implied as _I_?) would protect him echoing around in his head. But then he started dating Blaine and how he listened to Mercedes imply (and once flat-out say) how she thought Blaine would be a fleeting moment because anyone with eyes could see his heart belonged to Sam.

Then came the betrayal: Mercedes walking into the Lima Bean with Sam beside her. Before prom, where Mercedes lamented lightly that it was nice to have a boy to go to the dance with despite not being official in any capacity, Kurt knew for a fact she and Sam had never spoken to each other. To see the telltale look in Mercedes' eyes (one he knew he had in his when Blaine showed interest in him as a boy and not a duet partner) Kurt felt hurt that Mercedes felt he was stupid enough to believe her story that they just 'bumped into each other in the parking lot on the way in.' Because of Sam's financial situation at that time, Kurt knew any free time Sam had was spent either trying to get extra shifts for his pizza delivery job or babysitting his brother and sister so his parents didn't have to worry about them being alone while they tried finding jobs of their own.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's head snapped up to see Sam looking at him a little concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Sam prodded. "You looked deep in thought."

He nodded. "I was. I was just... remembering the rest of the story."

Sam coughed lightly and rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. "What part were you at?"

"The beginning of Samcedes," he said with no humor in his voice.

"Yeah, that was a fun one," Sam replied with the same flat tone Kurt's voice took. "I don't know whether to be sorry or embarrassed about that."

"Why?" Kurt asked, a little confused.

"Why what?"

"Why be embarrassed, be sorry?" Kurt clarified. "She _was_ your girlfriend at the time."

"Hardly my girlfriend," he rectified. "We had three dates over the month before I left and none of them left an impression on me. Gay, remember?"

"When you came back, you were all over her," Kurt said, remembering how he was both embarrassed for Sam over his behavior when he returned and ashamed that he'd long harbored a crush on the then-blonde for his Noah Puckerman-like behavior regarding someone already in a relationship.

"Appearances," Sam simply supplied.

"That's pretty pathetic," Kurt replied, knowing he had no ground to stand on considering his own situation then and now.

"I know, but what could I do?" His eyes took on a more puppyish appearance and Kurt almost had an inkling as to what was to come out of Sam's mouth. "The boy I wanted I couldn't have."

Kurt felt his heart stop in his chest. He could taste the chocolate cake in his mouth but his stomach was empty. He knew he'd sipped lightly at the hot tea during his and Sam's conversation but his throat couldn't remember the feel of the tea's burn. Kurt knew, _knew,_ if Sam had made it known he wanted him, Kurt would've dumped Blaine in a heartbeat and became his. His mind was assaulted with what ifs of life with Sam: he and Sam singing that duet because one or both of them told Finn to fuck off and mind his own business, becoming a couple, going on dates, having Kurt's first kiss, performing and dancing together at his junior prom, Sam being the one to say 'I love you' across the table from him at the Lima Bean, Kurt not hesitating to say it back, Kurt's heart breaking when Sam moved away, Kurt's heart pounding when Sam came back, letting Sam know he was still his, becoming a couple once again, happily losing his virginity to Sam because they both decided it was time and not because someone was encroaching on his territory, graduating from high school and maybe going to school in Columbus instead of New York to study design, Sam never cheating on him while he was gone, living with Sam in their own apartment at some point, marrying Sam, proudly taking the name Evans as his own, Blake and Gabe being Sam's instead of Blaine's, Sam being a more attentive, affectionate and loving father to their sons than Blaine ever was; the possibilities were wreaking havoc on his stomach to the point he felt like it'd been ripped out and set on fire.

"Come here, Kurt," Sam whispered as he pulled Kurt against him, the brunette shuddering and shaking with anger.

Tears were spilling from his eyes onto Sam's shirt and Kurt couldn't bring himself to care, Sam not saying a thing about the dampness in his shoulder. Big, strong hands were rubbing soothing circles against the small of his back and Kurt felt himself calming down, embarrassed that once again he's fallen apart in Sam's arms.

"Alright, I'm better now," Kurt said in a watery voice after a minute. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam smiled at him, holding him tightly against him for a moment before letting him go. "You're welcome. You've gotta stop doing this, baby boy."

Kurt blushed at the nickname, heat flushing through his face and exploding in his heart. He chose not to address Sam's need to nickname him and focus on the fact that yeah, he really _did_ need to stop falling apart in public, especially falling apart on Sam since he enjoyed Sam's company and didn't want to jeopardize it.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said.

Sam squeezed his hand. "Don't be sorry for feeling. I'd be the same if I'd gone through all you have because of someone I once trusted."

Kurt slightly hated how Sam, still practically a stranger, was able to understand and get what he was feeling and going through better than he did. "Okay."

Sam stood them both up and walked him to the kitchen area of the café, pushing back the kitchen doors and leading them to a side door. Outside, there was another part of the café that was deserted, an open-air courtyard with half the round tables sitting face-down on the others, chairs missing.

"We open this area at night in the summer," Sam announced, reading Kurt's confusion at his surroundings. "It's open during the days in spring and early summer when the weather's still nice and cool and not a million degrees. Come this way."

Kurt was guided to the side of the café where a long flight of stone steps was protected by an intricately-designed iron fence and double-lock door. Sam fished in his right pocket for keys while Kurt admired the leaf and flower motif of the fence, noticing how it oddly went with the café's Asian-inspired theme and simply added to the courtyard instead of being an eyesore.

Ungluing himself from Sam's side and instead taking his hand, Kurt gave it a squeeze of his own as Sam smiled and walked beside him up the stairs, Sam informing him there was thirty steps when they stood in front of a plain white door with a gold number **1 **screwed below the fish-eye.

"Yesterday when you said you didn't live far from here..." Kurt started as Sam used those same keys to unlock what Kurt already figured was an apartment door.

"I meant I didn't live far," Sam smirked as the door swung open.

Kurt's eyes drank in the lavish Asian-esque furnishings, all in bold, rich colors of red, blue, white and gold, elegantly set around the open space of Sam's apartment in what Kurt suspected was by the hand of an interior decorator.

"Sam, this place is beautiful," Kurt gushed, absolutely flabbergasted.

"Thanks," Sam chuckled, a touch embarrassed but mostly screaming internally with joy that Lima's biggest fashionista has given his home his seal of approval.

The smaller man didn't even hide his childlike enthusiasm as he stepped past Sam and inside the air conditioned apartment, shivering from the cold central air but not letting that stop him. He thought he heard Sam chuckle again but he didn't care; Trouty Mouth was not going to bring his good mood down.

"So what inspired the Asian motif?" Kurt asked, noticing that Sam was doing the Japanese thing and lifting his feet up to take off his shoes. Kurt quickly mimicked him.

"My roommate in school was from Japan," Sam supplied, ushering Kurt to the living room once their shoes were off while going into the kitchen. "He's the one who got me into anime, Japanese history, even manga," Sam said over the sound of the water purifier filling a kettle and setting on the stove burner to boil. "He even encouraged me to write my own comics; I always thought I'd just run a comic shop or something but he said 'Take it one step further.'"

Kurt smiled as Sam sat down beside him, turning himself so he was facing Kurt. "So that's what you did?"

"Yup." Sam grinned proudly. "Studied art and business by day and delved back into my sketchpads when I wasn't working in the campus café."

"So it's not just a coincidence you own your own café as well?" Kurt asked with a wink.

"Nope," he answered, popping the end of the word to make Kurt grin or roll his eyes. "I took a few cooking classes while I was in school to learn how to take care of myself once I got out in the real world and not become a post-graduate male statistic-"

"Ooh, big words!" Kurt teased, eliciting a laugh from Sam.

"Harsh, dude," Sam feigned being hurt, rubbing a spot on his chest and noticing Kurt didn't have a remark to being called dude. "Why you so mean?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Back to the subject of not being a statistic."

Sam gave him a goofy grin. "Alright, not being a statistic. I didn't wanna be one so I took cooking classes and once I was done with school, I went back to Kentucky for a while and got a job cooking in this little dive bar on the outskirts of town."

"Did you get to keep your clothes on?" Kurt teased, remembering the story Blaine relayed to him with no sensitivity about Sam's (for lack of a polite word) _illegal_ employment.

Sam reached over slightly and mussed up Kurt's hair, thinking he'd get a rise out of Kurt but not really knowing that eight years of fatherhood had really mellowed the smaller man out when it came to his appearance.

"You're not gonna freak now that I ruined your hair?"

Kurt reached over and mussed Sam's hair up as rapid-fire as he had, grinning when catching a look at himself and Sam in the wall mirror, seeing their hair resembled a messy bird's nest. "I have two kids, Sam. Believe me when I say it doesn't matter what Daddy looks like as long as he's there."

There was a softness in Sam's eyes at those words when Kurt mentioned his kids, a gentle gleam that to Kurt would swear could be interpreted as paternal. Kurt also noticed it was a look he'd never once seen in Blaine's eyes when it came to their sons, from the time he was pregnant to two weeks ago when Kurt and the boys were kicked out and returned to Ohio with virtually nothing.

"Do you wanna see a picture?" Kurt asked shyly, not wanting to tear his eyes away from Sam's.

Sam smiled, handing him his satchel and confusing Kurt because what was Sam doing with it? Not really caring at the moment, Kurt unzipped the top and searched a moment for his wallet. He pulled the black leather billfold out and flipped it open, flipping his credit card pocket back until he reached the last one and took the picture out from its protective covering.

"This is Blake," Kurt said, pointing to the boy on the right side of the picture, arm thrown around a smaller boy's shoulder. "The little one is Gabriel."

"Your kids are beautiful, Kurt," Sam said, Kurt not noticing that Sam had an arm around his shoulder and was holding him close. "They don't look anything like you. Or Blaine."

Kurt smiled, thankful that Sam spoke honestly and not patronizingly and also thankful for the reminder that neither his sons looked like their other father. "Yeah, we got that a lot in New York. I personally think they look like my mother, but with dark hair and green eyes. If you squint at Gabe, you can see a little bit of his uncle Cooper around the mouth. Remember him?"

Sam laughed when Kurt said that because yeah, you don't forget a jawline on a man like Cooper Anderson and the elder Anderson brother's nephew _did_ have that in common with his uncle. "Of course I remember him. The hotter Anderson," he quipped with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

It was Kurt's turn to laugh, not thinking anything of it as he snuggled closer to Sam, the taller man noticing and all but cooing inside at what he was sure Kurt was aware he was doing. "Look at their eyes," Sam said. "We have the same eyes."

Kurt's breath hitched because he totally noticed that when he first saw Sam again after all those years. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Sam could feel Kurt's heartbeat increase but chose not to mention it.

"To answer your previous question, the place I worked at after college _did_ let me keep my clothes on. It was just a dive bar on the side of the interstate," Sam changed the subject.

Glasz eyes looked up at him bewildered until he remembered what they were talking about before Kurt offered to show him pictures of his kids. "Oh!" he exclaimed lightly. "That's good to know."

"So... do you maybe wanna see the rest of the apartment?" Sam offered, a shy blush on his cheeks.

_God yes, please, anything!_ Kurt wanted to sing but calmed himself before he could speak. He couldn't; technically, he was still married to Blaine.

"Actually, I'd like to hear more Sam, post-college male statistic," he teased, hoping it would serve as a cover to his rampant hormones demanding he tell Sam to take him to his bedroom and make sure he didn't leave the apartment again until he was carrying Sam's child.

Sam grinned, hoping it was a suitable mask for his slight disappointment from being shot down after delivering his pathetic pick-up line.

"Where'd I leave off?"

"How about the Japanese roommate? If I went down to Comic Star, would I find any of your work there?"

"Do you wanna look?"

Kurt felt giddiness bubble in his chest and couldn't stop himself from saying no. "Take me."

Sam shot off the couch too soon after those words and took a quick breath before helping Kurt to his feet. Kurt didn't say anything about the effect his double entendre had on Sam but smiled to himself knowing his words were wielding _some_ power over the taller man's hormones. He put the picture back in his wallet and stuffed that back in his satchel, zipping it up and slinging the strap over his shoulder.

* * *

Kurt hadn't hesitated in the least to take Sam's hand once their shoes were back on and they were walking down the steps they came up, walking through the courtyard and onto the sidewalk. There weren't a lot of people around but that didn't matter to Sam because his hand stayed firmly in Kurt's, not at all ashamed to let the few people that _were_ around see. Kurt wanted to preen at that because not even in New York, where gays and lesbians had equal rights since 2011, did Blaine openly show Kurt public affection, let alone hold his hand when they walked down the street. Sam didn't try to shy away and pull his hand free; it stayed in Kurt's since the brunette took it back in the apartment.

"So this is the Comic Star," Sam announced, holding open the door and both of them getting hit with a whoosh of cool air.

The smaller of the two stepped inside and waited patiently for Sam to follow. Giving the sandy-haired man's hand a squeeze, Kurt (unwillingly) let go to leisurely walk around the shop. He had to admit: it was pretty impressive inside. American comic books and Japanese manga were all around on tall shelves and display racks as far as the eye could see. The interior was the exact opposite of the Crown Café; bright blue walls that mimicked the outside sky and hunter green carpeting on the floor, reminding Kurt of grass.

"Hey, Sam-kun!" a voice called out.*

Kurt's attention turned to the center of the vast store, a round white kiosk armed with a few cash registers but currently occupied by a single man. His English was lightly-accented and the honorific he called Sam by (Kurt thanked two years of being Blake's Japanese language study-buddy and those fashion-related trips to Tokyo over the years) suggested he and Sam were good friends.

"Tosh!" Sam greeted, walking up to the kiosk and slapping the man a high five, making Kurt think this is what Sam must have been like in college. "How's it going in here?"

"Pretty good," the man said, showing Sam a piece of paper on a clipboard.

"Impressive, dude!" Sam grinned. "Oh, hey, Kurt, come here!"

Kurt stopped his looking around and obeyed Sam's request, walking over to the man and trying not to blush because he noticed he thought the word _obey_ when Sam asked him over.

"Kurt Hu-Anderson, this is Toshimitsu Obata. Kurt, this is my college roommate Toshi."

The two men shook hands and Kurt couldn't help but notice the way Toshi's eyes were rapidly darting between Kurt and Sam.

"_Hajimemashte, Obata-san,_" Kurt greeted, thinking back to practicing Elementary Japanese with Blake. _Nice to meet you, Mr. Obata. (始めまして、小幡さん。)_

Toshi's eyes widened slightly and his mouth stretched into a grin, Sam looking at Kurt with awe. "_Hajimemashte, Andason-san. Samu-kun wa watashi ni anata ni tsuite oku o itte iru._" _Nice to meet you, Mr. Anderson. Sam has told me a lot about you. (始めまして、アンダーソン__さん。 サムくんは私にあなたについて多くを言っている。)_

"Kurt, please," the brunette insisted, already taken with the Japanese man.

"Call me Toshi," Toshi smiled. "And tell me, where did you learn Japanese?"

Kurt blushed a little. "Oh, I only know some phrases and certain words. My oldest son is obsessed with Japan and anything Japanese; he begged me for Japanese lessons so I enrolled him in an after-school class. I used to practice with him when he first started learning."

Toshi looked pleased. "Is he still taking lessons?"

"No," Kurt answered, smile falling a little. "He was when we were living in New York but now that we're here in Lima, he's been keeping up in the Japanese books he brought with him."

"Say no more," Toshi said, rummaging through a paltry of papers on the counter next to the cash register he was standing in front of. "I teach Japanese at Lima Community Center three days a week. If your son's interested..." he trailed off.

"He'll definitely be interested, thank you!" Kurt beamed, not believing his luck. He also couldn't help noticing how much cheaper it would be for Blake to study as apposed to the money Blaine shelled out in New York, even though Blake was committed to studying the language and the money well spent.

"Guess your luck's really changing after all," Sam said with a light smile, something akin to fondness twinkling in his eyes.

Kurt caught the look and lightly smiled back at him. "I guess it has."

"So is there something you're looking for in particular or are you, how do they say... browsing?"

The brunette snapped out of the hypnotic feeling he felt from staring into Sam's eyes to remember he was in a public place and drooling was pretty much frowned on from grown men in polite society. "Uh, now that I think about it, yeah. Is there any chance you have issue fifty-seven of _The Iron Flame_?"

Sam and Toshi shared a look between them and the Japanese man nodded, quietly excusing himself to go get it.

"So you're a Flamer?" Sam asked, making Kurt laugh.

"I have been for many years, not that it's any of your business," Kurt winked once he recovered, Sam's grin meeting his eyes.

"I meant the comic book," he said with a grin.

Kurt shook his head. "Blake is. He loves all that superhero stuff, from Batman to Superman to the Justice Leauge and beyond."

"Doesn't he like manga, since he's so obsessed with Japan?"

"He does," Kurt nodded. "I'll be looking for the ones he reads while I'm here. I'll also have to bring him in here; he's gonna love this place."

"Boy after my own heart," Sam winked with a cheesy grin, Toshi choosing that moment to return with the comic in hand.

"Anything else I can find for you?"

"Volume eleven of _Butterfly Tears_?" Kurt asked with hope in his voice.

Toshi looked at him with an impressed smile. "Are you the reader?"

"No," Kurt replied with a smile. "My son. Why?"

"He's got good taste," Toshi said with a grin, leaving the kiosk once again.

"What did he mean by that?" Kurt asked Sam when Toshi was out of earshot.

Sam didn't say anything as he reached (with minimal effort considering his height) over the kiosk counter and grabbed the comic. Putting it on the counter, he indicated at the cover and Kurt almost snorted when he read what he never noticed the few times he went into various comic stores and manga shops for Blake.

_Original Story and Artwork by Sam Evans and Toshi Obata._

"No way," Kurt chuckled. "No way!"

"_Hai_ way," Toshi said with a grin as he returned, putting the manga on top of the comic book Sam snatched up. _Yes. (はい。)_ "Didn't you know Sam did comics? He lived with you for some time, didn't he, when you were teenagers?"

"No," Kurt looked down at the copies of _Butterfly Tears_ and _The Iron Flame_ on the kiosk counter, feeling a little giddy that he learned something new about Sam but mostly ashamed of himself that he didn't know it years ago. "I didn't."

Kurt didn't look up to see the look Sam shot Toshi or the apologetic gaze the Asian man gave in return to his Caucasian co-artist and business partner.

"That will be fifteen even," Toshi's voice loomed awkwardly over the three of them.

Before Kurt could unzip his satchel, Sam reached into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled fifteen dollars out, Toshi accepting the money and not giving Kurt the chance to protest. Sam shot him a smile as the man behind the counter carefully but quickly put the paperback comics in a small black plastic bag with a yellow star printed on both sides.

"It was very nice meeting you, Kurt," Toshi smiled in friendliness and (to Kurt's keen eye) apologizing for upsetting him.

Kurt smiled back and made sure Toshi was paying some attention as Kurt slipped the flier he'd handed him for the language class he taught into the plastic bag. Sam set a hand against the small of Kurt's back and ushered him out of the store.

"I'm sorry about that," Sam said once they were outside, heading towards the bench he comforted Kurt at because that where the smaller man was headed.

"Don't be," Kurt gently smiled as he and Sam sat down, Kurt taking Sam's hand in his. "I don't know why that got to me the way it did but it's not your fault. If anything, it's mine."

"How?"

"He was right," Kurt started. "We _lived_ together for almost a year and we were nothing more than strangers. I don't want to be strangers with you, Sam. I wanna be friends. You're the only one I have here."

Sam was touched that Kurt wasn't upset or mad at him. He wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled the brunette close, not caring if he was moving too fast or un-friendlike by pressing a kiss into Kurt's spicy-scented hair.

Kurt wasn't alarmed when he felt Sam's oversized lips in his hair; if anything, Sam's kiss felt safe, familiar, _right._

"Do you need a ride home or do you wanna stay here and hang out some more?"

"I took the bus here," Kurt admitted, not remembering the last time he took public transportation, whether in Lima or New York. "As much as I'd love to stay (Sam's heart started pounding at that), I really should be heading home. Blake will want his comics and I need to wait anxiously by the phone in case someone calls about a job interview."

Sam laughed freely and Kurt found himself absorbed in the sound. It wasn't often Sam laughed when they were teenagers but when he was living with the Hudmels, Kurt reveled in the sound when he heard it. There was something aesthetically pleasing about Sam's rich laugh.

"I could make it easier on you if it meant you'd stay," Sam grinned.

"Give me what you got and we'll see," Kurt teased, his double-meaning shooting straight into Sam's groin.

The dirty-blonde cleared his throat and licked his lips. "Well, the café's actually pretty well staffed but there's room in the Comic Star if you'd be cool with working a register."

"I think I could live with that," Kurt smiled, even though it meant he wouldn't be working with Sam like he'd hoped.

Sam caught sight of a bus down the block and decided it was now or never. "Toshi would be your boss and you're free to come to the café for lunch every day if you wanted. Plus, if he's your boss, I can't get sued for doing this," he started, catching a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek and loosening his arm around the brunette, standing up. "He'll call you later to set up an interview and all that but don't worry, you'll get it. See you tomorrow!"

Kurt was blushing profusely at Sam's actions, not hearing Sam confess he practically had a job where he wouldn't have to worry about becoming staff gossip for fooling around with the boss, something he had to admit (if only to himself) he _really_ wouldn't mind doing. He watched the man dart into the Crown Café with a confident wave, the bus pulling up in front of him a second later. He stood and fished in his jeans pocket for change as the doors swished open, turning back to see Sam waving back at him front the Café window. Kurt waved back and smiled, more so at the thought that he had no doubt he would fall in love with that man, ignoring the reality that if he was going to, he'd have to divorce Blaine first.

_That darn Sam,_ Kurt thought as he sat down, waving to Sam again as the bus pulled away from the curb and into the light traffic. _After the boys, he may be the best thing that's happened in my life since I married Blaine._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, this is all done and if you've made it all this way, congratulations! I know this chapter was a long one and I appreciate you toughing it out :) Oh, and I wanna point out: the comic and manga titles are mine (meaning I just pulled them out of thin air) so if you were like, "What are these comics and where can I find them?" don't bother because I'm pretty sure they don't exist. Although if they do and you can prove me wrong, please let me know ;)

*-_Kun_: a honorific used in Japan and directed towards boys and men, like Sam-_san _(Mr. Sam.) It can also be used to address tough girls, (think Makota Kino from _Sailor Moon_) whereas its female equivalent -_chan_ can be used on boys.

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	4. Out in the Open

**Title**: Second Time Around _(Chapter 4: Out in the Open)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 07/18-08/25/2013

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Blaine!bashing, minor swearing, Chevans!friendship (Mike/Sam), fanboying, a touch of Hevans, adorable flirting and some _Star Trek _geekage. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, the show would be better written (or I'd at least try), Quam, Samtana, Klaine, Samcedes, Blam and Bram would've NEVER happened and Chord Overstreet/Sam would've never left the show after the end of season two! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's another story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Kurt, a former shell of his old self, is reminded of the way he used to be by someone he never expected he could have, no matter how many years passed, and slowly finds to will to carry on with his new life.

**Author's Note**: I wasn't even finished with the third chapter when this one was practically half written for me. I'm really excited about how _Second Time Around_ is heading and I'll be bringing in some familiar faces for all those who wanna see 'em ^^ I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter to you but real life got in the way and it's thankfully calmed down now so here's the next chapter :) Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to point them out via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: JasonDragon64, because you're my boy! LibraScales and StrainAsylum, for the use of your razor-sharp vision; it's greatly appreciated ^^ CheekyCaleb, for keeping me company during my biggest writing session :) Famingo, because you're the Magenta to my Frank-N-Furter (three guesses why I wanna be him ;) KrazyLikeKum, só porque eu te amo com todo meu coração, meu sonho bonito :D

* * *

"Daddy, you're home!"

Kurt smiled as Gabriel shot into his arms, Kurt holding his little boy close to him and hugging him tight. Blake was sitting in front of the coffee table with a book but marked his place and closed it when Kurt came in.

"Hi Daddy," Blake greeted, waiting for him to let go of his little brother so he could hug his dad.

"Hey, sport," Kurt grinned as he pulled Blake in for a hug. "I have a surprise for you," he whispered so Gabe couldn't hear.

Blake untangled his arms from around Kurt's neck and looked up at the man, eyebrow arched in true Hummel fashion. Kurt smiled bemusedly as he unzipped his satchel and pulled out the black plastic bag. Blake accepted the bag and took it to the living room, Gabriel hot on his heels like a true nosy little brother.

"Daddy!" Blake exclaimed as he extracted the copy of _The Iron Flame_ first and then _Butterfly Tears._ "Thank you!" he shot back into Kurt with the strength of a bullet and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck once again. "Daddy, how did you buy these?" he asked, his voice low and quiet. "We can't afford them."

_...Oh, Blaine Anderson, you _will_ pay for making my son worry about my buying him comic books!_

"Well, I have some good news," he started, untangling his eldest son's arms from around his neck and sitting down in the walkway of the living room properly, patting his other thigh for Gabriel to sit on. "Good news for all of us, actually."

"What's the good news, Daddy?"

Kurt beamed at his youngest. "Daddy was downtown today and happened to stumble into a comic book shop, the same one where I bought those for Blake. They were hiring and I'm pretty sure I got myself a job there."

Gabriel squealed in delight and Blake hugged his maternal father once more. "That's so cool! My dad works in a comic store!"

"Do you get free comics, Daddy?"

Kurt chuckled. "Silly boy," he said with a finger boop to Gabe's nose. "No, I don't think I'll get _free_ comics; maybe a discount or something, but I _will_ be getting a paycheck from now on. It'll be a little tough at first but maybe if Grandpa has a spot open at the garage, I can work another job and soon we'll move into an apartment downtown or somewhere."

"Or you could just stay here forever," a voice sounded from above the three Andersons.

All three looked up to see Burt smiling down at them with a bemused smile, the same smile Kurt was sure he gave Blake when his eyebrow arched.

"Sure you wouldn't tire of us?" Kurt teased.

Burt bent at the knees to scoop his grandsons in his arms and pick them up, swinging the two around gently and eliciting screaming laughter from the pair. "No, I don't think I could." He turned his focus to Kurt, stepping into the living room and plopping down on the couch, mindful of Blake and Gabriel. "What's this I heard about a job?"

"Eavesdropper," Kurt muttered, pretending he didn't say a thing when Burt shot him a look. "I filled out the application for the Crown Café but got offered a job at the Comic Star."

"You're gunna sell _comic books_?" Burt chortled.

"Daddy will be great at selling comic books, Grandpa!" Gabriel declared, indignant on his father's behalf.

"Yeah, old man, I'll be great at selling comic books," Kurt echoed, mock-daring his father to say different.

Burt held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. You'll be great, I'm sure of it. But what was that about an opening at the garage?"

"Well, I'm _still_ a certified mechanic, aren't I? Performing tuneups and selling comics that I'll be buying for someone at half price would enable me to get on my feet quicker," Kurt reasoned, getting up from the floor to sit on the couch's armrest. "Wouldn't it?"

The older Hummel nodded. "I'll call Jerry tomorrow morning and see if we can work something out." Burt nudged the boys on his lap off and the pair scurried down as their grandfather wanted. Kurt wanted to laugh when his father held his arms out for him but was oddly touched, getting off the armrest and into Burt's embrace. "I'm proud of you," Burt whispered into his hair, following with a kiss.

"Thanks, Daddy," Kurt responded with a watery face, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"How about we order Chinese for dinner tonight?" Burt asked after a moment, getting squeals of approval from Blake and Gabriel.

"Where are we going to get Chinese food?" Kurt questioned as he picked his head off Burt's shoulder.

Burt chuckled. "You really _have_ been away for a while. There's a few good Chinese restaurants downtown that Carole and I have going to for a few years. Why don't you invite your new boss?"

Kurt blushed at the sly wink his father sent him. "Because my new boss is Japanese?"

"Sam isn't Japanese," Burt countered, confused.

The smaller man looked him in the eye. "Sam isn't my new boss. I told you, I'm working in the _comic book_ store, not the café. Sam's business partner, my new boss, runs the comic shop."

"Who's Sam?"

Burt and Kurt looked down at Blake and Gabriel sitting at the coffee table, comic book open in front of them but both of them looking up at the adults.

"What?" Kurt asked, gently getting off his father's lap and onto his feet.

"I asked who Sam was," Blake said, looking at his father with a curious expression.

Kurt knelt down and sat in-between his sons, turning more of his attention to Blake since Gabe was trying to read the comic on the table in front of him.

"Sam's an old acquaintance of mine," Kurt sighed, somewhat understanding why it felt like it was going to hurt him explaining Sam's place in his life to his son. "I met Sam back in high school, during my junior year. We were never really friends until I ran into him here in town, at the café actually."

"Does Dad know him?" Gabriel asked, quiet the whole time.

The taller man nodded. "Sam and Dad were best friends," Kurt began, resisting the urge to mutter how bullshit he found their friendship after Blaine slut-shamed Sam for stripping to help support his family and then his _ridiculous_ crush on the then-blonde after he broke up with Blaine the first time for cheating on him with that lighthouse named Eli. "Sam was Dad's best man when we got married but I didn't see Sam again after that."

"Did you miss Sam?" Blake questioned.

Kurt shook his head. "I didn't really think about Sam all that much. I was busy with my job and raising two good boys like you," he answered, pulling his sons against him. "Now that I'm back, I think I'll be spending more time with Sam now."

Blake and Gabe smiled up at their father, happy with how happy Kurt sounded talking about this Sam guy while Kurt ignored the subtle arching of Burt's eyebrow or how his smile seemed to grow at his statement.

"I'm gunna call Jerry and then I'll order our dinner," Burt announced, changing his mind about waiting until morning. "Kurt, call Sam and invite him over; it's been a while since he's been here anyway and he's overdue."

Kurt blushed lightly but nodded all the same, Blake catching the stain of color on his father's cheek and trying to keep from giggling at the sight.

_Daddy must really like this Sam guy,_ Blake thought, deciding if Kurt liked him, he would too. _I wonder if he's like the Sam who draws my comic books?_

Blake moved aside a little so Kurt could stand up and turned his attention back to his comic book, finally giving in to Gabe's subtle hinting and pushing it over some so his brother could read and see what was happening.

The brunette chuckled softly at the sight of his boys reading and the sight warmed his heart; he was so glad their bond strengthened during this time but he couldn't help fear a little what would happen when he broke the news that they weren't returning to New York. He thought they would've questioned _why_ he said in time they'd get an apartment or something downtown but they either didn't notice the context of his words or did and didn't care.

Grabbing his satchel from where he set it down and unzipping the top, he rummaged around a little for his black address book and moved over to the phone when he found it, flipping through the pages for the E section.

Blake turned around when his father reentered the living room and couldn't help but wonder he was smiling as he looked in his little book, picking up the receiver from its cradle and dialing a number.

"Hello?"

Kurt resisted the temptation to squeal at hearing Sam's voice, even though it was just over an hour that he last heard it. "Hi Sam."

"Hey you," Sam's tone took on a more friendly, pleased tone and it was pure music to Kurt's ear. "What are you up to?"

"I'm actually calling to invite you to dinner tonight; my dad said you're overdue for a visit," Kurt smiled, feeling like a giddy schoolgirl calling her crush cliché from an '80s movie.

Sam laughed at that and caused Kurt's heart to pang in delight. "What're we having?"

"Chinese food," Kurt answered, already thinking Sam was just looking for an excuse to keep talking before he had to go back to whatever he was doing.

"Just what I was in the mood for," Sam said, Kurt feeling pleased. "What time should I be there?"

Kurt thought for a second. "Seven-thirty?"

"I'll be there," Sam smiled, Kurt hearing the action and picturing it in his head. "How'd Blake like his new additions?"

At that, Kurt laughed loudly, feeling his heart beginning to beat faster. "He's reading them right now. You can ask him what he thinks when you get here. See you soon, Sam."

"Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Sam," Kurt grinned before gently hanging up the phone.

He allowed himself a moment before turning to Blake and Gabe, both of them looking up at him strangely.

"What?"

The pair looked at each other before grinning up at their father, making kissy faces and cooing up at Kurt, repeating "_Bye, Sam_" in obnoxiously cutesy voices.

Kurt could only laugh because that's exactly how he felt on the phone with Sam.

* * *

"Food's here!" Carole announced when the doorbell rang a few minutes after she came home. "Blake, Gabe, go wash up!"

The aforementioned boys scurried from the living room, Kurt chuckling at the sight of excitement his boys possessed when it came to take-out. "I'll get it, Carole," Kurt offered, getting off the couch before the redhead could reach the door.

"Thanks, dear," she smiled, handing him the burgundy leather wallet he bought her for Christmas a few years back. "I'll go and set the table."

Kurt opened the door and was shocked at the sight of Sam talking to none other than Mike Chang.

"Mike?"

The Asian man turned from whatever he was saying to Sam and his eyes widened in surprise at seeing Kurt after ten years. "Kurt?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah," he stuttered, still shocked at seeing yet another familiar face in such a short amount of time.

Mike unloaded a box of white take-out boxes into Sam's arms and threw his own around Kurt, shocking the smaller man again by the gesture. "It's been a long time," he said softly, holding Kurt tightly against him.

Kurt patted Mike's back awkwardly, not really understanding _why_ Mike was acting like his heart was broken when he and Kurt weren't all that close to begin with back in school. "Yes, it has," he said diplomatically. "It's good to see you," Kurt continued, hoping Mike would hear the hint in his voice and loosen his hold from him.

Mike smiled as he let Kurt go, completely oblivious to the smaller man's discomfort. "Listen, I've got more orders out in the van; come by the restaurant whenever you have time. Tina would be glad to see you. Take care, Kurt!"

Sam and Kurt watched him wave and it wasn't until Mike was peeling the red van away from the curb did Kurt realize he hadn't paid the man. "Mike, wait!"

"It's okay, Kurt," Sam's free hand shot out to grab hold of his shoulder. "I already paid him."

"How-? Never mind. You seem to always be paying for stuff, you know that?"

Kurt's eyes were blinded by that dopey Sam Evans grin that made his heart pound erratically. "Complaining?" he winked.

The brunette didn't know which urge was stronger: slap that adorable look off Sam's face or charge into him and knock him and everything onto the lawn, kissing every inch of that handsome face his lips could reach. He discreetly shook his head and thanked Sam for paying for dinner, taking the boxes from him and ushering him into the house.

"Dad, Carole, Sam's here!" Kurt called into the house as Sam closed the front door behind them.

In that instant, Kurt wanted the floor to swallow him up as their ears were assaulted with the obnoxious twin sounds of _"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, Sam's here..."_ coming from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Sam asked, confused and even more confused at why Kurt was becoming red as a tomato.

"My boys," Kurt answered, trying his best to act like that didn't happen. "Just two very stupid little boys."

"Hey!" both heard Gabriel squeak.

"Yours?"

Kurt grinned up at him. "Who else's would they be? Blake, Gabe, come out here."

Twin heads of dark hair peeking out from the kitchen doorway were the first things Sam and Kurt saw, followed by little foreheads and then twin sets of green eyes.

"Come on, don't be shy, come out here. I want you to meet someone," Kurt cooed, waving his sons over.

Gabriel stuck his head out first, eyebrows arched curiously at the stranger standing beside his father. With as much courage a four-year-old could muster, Gabe left the relative safety of the kitchen and walked down the little hallway to his dad, stopping in front of the very tall man in their house.

Sam squatted down and set the Chinese food down beside him, almost eye-to-eye with Gabe. He held out a hand. "Hi there, I'm Sam. What's your name?"

"I'm Gabe," Gabriel said shyly, grabbing Sam's pointer and middle fingers to give them a firm shake.

Kurt chuckled at the sight, Gabe dashing from Sam to hide behind his father's legs.

Blake stepped out from his hiding spot, determination set on his face as he walked up to Sam and held his comic book out. "Are you the Sam Evans who writes these?"

Sam blinked but nevertheless nodded at the small boy's question. "Yes, yes I am. You must be Blake?"

The dark-haired smiled and shook Sam's hand with more gusto than Gabe managed. "You're friends with Daddy?"

"Yes I am, " Sam answered. "I even used to live here in this house with your daddy. Did you know that?"

"No I didn't," Blake said as he looked up at Kurt with a glint in his eyes the older man didn't recognize. Maybe pity? Or Blake not being able to figure out telling his father he was dumb for not telling and/or remembering his idol once _lived_ in the same house as him.

"It's true," Kurt piped up. "In my old room, where you and your brother have been camping out since we got here. Sam didn't wanna sleep in the room that belonged to Uncle Finn so he stole mine from me."

Blake's nose scrunched up at that, Kurt suppressing a chuckle at how both he _and_ Gabriel balked at sleeping in the guest room that _still_ smelled faintly of soggy burritos left out in the sun and feet.

Sam ruffled Blake's hair and laughed. "I don't blame you there, little man. Imagine that room when your uncle still lived in it."

Kurt mirrored Sam's laugh as Blake shuddered at the thought; really though, who could blame him?

"Sam!"

Both Kurt and the man in question looked up to see Carole walking out of the dining room via the kitchen, now holding Gabe's hand.

"Hi Carole," the light-haired man greeted, getting up from his squatting position to pull the woman against him in a hug. "How are you?"

Carole smiled. "I'm good, thank you. How are you? How're things down at the Comic Star?"

Kurt full-on blushed and of course Sam noticed. With a sly smirk, he turned to face Carole. "Pretty good, actually. We've just hired someone today who'd be _perfect_ for the job. I think we've really lucked out hiring him."

"Sounds like you've got quite a find on your hands," Carole commented, shooting her tomato-red stepson a smile.

Sam's arm tossed around Kurt's shoulder and since it was possible with Kurt's natural skin tone, his blush deepened. "Yeah, we sure do."

"Can we eat now?" Gabriel asked, breaking the tension cackling in the air and tugging on Carole's hand.

She gave it a gentle squeeze. "We can. Come on, you two. Let's eat."

Blake wrapped an arm around Kurt's thighs and looked up at him, giving him a confused look at seeing his red cheeks. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong with him," Sam answered in Kurt's place. "He's just really excited to start working at the comic book store."

"That's so cool," Blake said in awe, looking up at this father. "Can I come visit him at work?"

Sam chuckled, the trio walking into the dining room. "Of course you can! You can even bring home some comics if you want."

Blake looked like he was in heaven as he nudged Kurt out of the way so he could sit with Sam, Kurt walking around the table to sit with Gabe. Burt merely chuckled at the sight of his grandson claiming the seat beside his former house guest, shooting off rapid fire questions about comics that Sam was doing his best to keep up with.

Kurt couldn't remember a time where he felt so happy sitting at the table with his sons and another man (and by extension, his parents) and his smile wasn't fake, his laughter wasn't hollow as he and everyone else listened to Sam and one of his world-famous impressions, his eyes were shining with laughing tears and not those of disappointed that yet again, he and his sons were having another meal without the fourth member of their family. In fact, Blaine didn't cross his mind once as Kurt picked the linen off his lap for the seventh time and dabbed his eyes with it, not caring if he might've smudged soy sauce under his eyelid.

"I've missed those impressions, Sam," Carole sighed as she too wiped his laugh-induced tears away.

"Hear, hear," Burt said, tipping his Tsingtao bottle in Sam's direction.

"I have too, Sam," Kurt blushed gently, watching Sam's face light up at his admission.

"Gabe, would you like more orange chicken?" Burt asked, diffusing whatever had sparked between Kurt and Sam by offering his grandson more to eat.

"Yes, please," Gabe piped up, lifting up his plate as high as he could for Burt.

Blake's eyes darted between his father and their guest and wondered what the look he saw in their eyes was; he knows he'd seen it before but couldn't figure out where.

"Sam?"

The aforementioned man turned to his right yet again and looked down at the eight-year-old looking up at him. "Yeah, bud?"

"What inspired you to write _The Iron Flame_?"

"I swear this boy's going to be a reporter when he grows up," Carole chuckled, Kurt smiling at her words.

Sam wiped his mouth off with his linen and set it down. "Well, there weren't that many comic books out there that dealt with a superhero fighting crime at night and stealing guys' hearts by day so I wanted to put the best I could out there and hoped people would take notice that gay men can be superheroes too."

"But what about Kit Hamilton, what happened to him? Do he and Spencer Edwards get to be together in the end? And how come Kit looks a little like Daddy?"

For once in Kurt's life, there was someone else redder than him. On the bus ride home, Kurt had whipped his phone out and did a little online research about _The Iron Flame_ and the world surrounding it and noticed that the man Iron Flame was in love with _did_ look a little like him. Not to mention, he'll totally deny his Google search for scanned pictures of the much-gushed about love scenes Iron (aka Spencer Edwards) had with this Kit Hamilton before he disappeared from future issues.

Burt and Carole took it upon themselves to announce dinner was over with and quickly ushered Gabriel out of the room, along with a Styrofoam box of vegetable chow mein.

"Kurt?"

The brunette looked up at the man's gentle pleading tone but couldn't help himself; he wanted to hear the answer to the question as well. "Go ahead, it's okay. Answer his question."

"Thanks," Sam mumbled under his breath. Turning back to Blake. "Honestly? I hope Spencer and Kit end up together," he started, moving his head slowly from focusing on Blake to the boy's father. "Although, we're not at that point in the story yet."

"What's keeping it then?" Blake huffed. "Does Toshi Obata _not_ want them together or something?"

Sam smirked and Kurt blushed. "No, I think he wants them together just as much as I do."

"So why aren't they?" Blake pressed.

"It's complicated," Kurt voiced, startling himself and Sam by what he said.

"Like why we're here and not in New York?"

Kurt blinked, taking a second to process Blake's question and find the best answer for it. "Yeah," he settled on. "I think you'll have to keep reading the story and hopefully it'll turn out the way you want it to."

Blake hopped out of his chair and around the table to pull his father against him in a hug. "Thanks, Daddy."

"You're welcome," Kurt said, a little confused as to what he was being thanked for in the first place.

Walking around the table this time, he pushed his abandoned seat in like Kurt taught him and reached a hand up to Sam. "Thanks for answering all my questions, Sam."

Sam shook his hand, actually delighted with the boy's actions and amused by how articulate his questions were. "You're very welcome, Blake." Both men watched Blake scurry off to the living room in search of his brother and grandparents.

"I notice you didn't remind him he said something about about you and Kit looking alike," Sam began with an amused lilt in his voice, watching as Kurt kept his eyes on the table while collecting plates.

"I'm not speaking to you, Trouty Mouth," Kurt stated with a blush.

"Is that a fact?" Sam chuckled.

Kurt pointedly didn't reply as he gathered as many dishes as he could and walked into the kitchen, gently dropping them in the sink. Walking back, Sam's chair was empty and Kurt didn't need an explanation as to where Sam was when a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Sam..." Kurt startled breathlessly, eyes squeezing shut.

_Go for broke, _Sam thought. "I knew it," he whispered, pressing a kiss against the back of Kurt's neck. "I knew I wasn't making it all up in my head. You like me, don't you? As much as I like you."

"...Yes," Kurt whispered back, the silent syllable sounding pained and broken in his voice.

"Don't be ashamed of it," Sam said lowly, turning Kurt around in his hold. "I'm not."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not either," he assured. "I'm still technically married to an asshole. If he found out-"

"Say no more," Sam cut him off, loosening his hold around the brunette but not completely. "But for the record: I _always_ thought you were too good for him. He never deserved you and now that you're free from him, _I'm_ gonna make sure that every day you know there's a man in the this world who's gonna treasure you the way you deserve to be."

Strong fingers brushed tears off delicate cheekbones as they fell freely from Kurt's eyes. "You've already done enough, getting me a job and everything."

"It's not enough," Sam shook his head. "I have ten years to make up for, ten years of my friend's life I wasn't a part of because of _him._"

"Why? Carole said something happened not long after he and I got married but..." Kurt trailed off.

Letting go of the no-longer weeping brunette in his arms, Sam pulled his chair back out and sat down, pulling out the one beside him for Kurt. "How much time do you have?"

Kurt chuckled lowly. "However long that _SpongeBob_ marathon on TV lasts."

Sam's head shook with gentle, silent laughter. "Okay... it was actually just a couple weeks after you got married. You and Bastard-I meant _Blaine..._ had just come back from your honeymoon," he started, pleased that Kurt didn't try to defend the curly-haired little troll after Sam's intentional insult.

"Go on."

"Well, to be honest, I don't even remember how the conversation turned the way it did but he said something and the next thing I know, I was screaming that you'd made such a horrible mistake marrying him and how better off you were gonna be when you left him."

"You said all that?" Kurt asked with wonder in his eyes.

"Yes, I did," Sam answered, looking straight into those glasz-colored eyes he'd long fantasied over. "I meant it, too. I demanded he put you on the phone but he told me there was no way in hell and hung up on me. A few months later I got the number of your place from Burt and Carole and called you but _he_ picked up instead-"

"That was you on the phone?" Kurt interrupted, a piece of Sam's story coming along with a picture in his head.

"Do you remember something about it?"

"A little. I remember the phone ringing and asking Blaine to answer it because I was in the kitchen making our dinner, him talking to whoever was on the other line all lowly and then asking shady as _fuck_ when I asked him who it was."

"Who did he say called?"

"'No one important,'" Kurt quoted.

Sam scoffed. "Fucking little bastard," he spat, Kurt sharing in the sentiment.

"So after that?"

"After that I kept up with you as best I could through your parents," Sam admitted. "I _did_ call you a few days later but no one answered and I didn't wanna leave a message just in case he got to it first. I tried talking to you when you and Rachel came back senior year to see _Grease..._"

"But I was too busy avoiding Blaine to deal with anyone," Kurt supplied.

"I spent more time than was healthy trying to figure out ways to get in touch with you; I even wrote you a letter once. Did you ever get it?" Sam asked, heart in his throat.

Kurt shook his head. "No. I never got any letter from you. Rachel used to get our mail because she'd get home before me-"

"I figured just as much," Sam cut in, shaking his head at his own naïveté, thinking those two would never let Kurt make his own decisions in his life for once. "Sorry," he added, noticing the look on Kurt's face. "I just-I figured that could've happened because you're not someone to ignore something like a letter from an old friend."

The brunette reached the foot that separated him and Sam and took the taller man's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "I wouldn't have ignored your letter, _if_ I'd gotten it. But I believe that you sent me one."

"Thanks, Kurt," Sam gave his hand a squeeze. "So that's the story. It's a very pathetic one but it's all I've got."

"It's not pathetic," Kurt said, reaching up his free hand to cup Sam's face in his palm. "It's sad, yeah, but it's not your fault. I should've pressed harder about certain things over the years but didn't. He sapped my personality away and did a good job of it, too. You weren't the only one he kept me from, you know. Tina, Mercedes, well, when we were friends, Lauren, Brittana, Puck; all you guys. I'm actually surprised he let me off my leash long enough to attend my brother's wedding."

"You were there?!" Sam exclaimed, a look akin to regret hardening his face.

"Well, yeah. Finn _is_ my only brother; I would've snapped if Blaine had kept me from seeing him and Rachel get married. Why? You weren't there, were you?"

"No," Sam shook his head in Kurt's hand mournfully. "I'd confronted Rachel on the phone years earlier about tampering with your mail; you know how she can't lie to save her life, even over a phone." Both he and Kurt chuckled at that because yeah, it was true. "So when Finn called me up and asked me to stand in for him since he and Puck fell out in college, I flat-out told him no because I'd probably be too tempted to punch Rachel or something." Kurt gave his cheek a gentle squeeze. "But if I'd know you were going, I would've said yes in a heartbeat and _run_ to New York instead of waiting for a train or whatever."

"I wish I'd known all this years ago," Kurt sighed, letting go of Sam's hand and face. "By the time I got pregnant with Blake, friends and Lima were the last things on my mind. When we moved from Bushwick after I got done with school to Staten Island, I'd completely forgotten about you. I'm pretty sure that's exactly what Blaine wanted; I often thought it was weird the way he'd smile at me when I said something I thought was ordinary but never added your name into the sentence."

"I'm really, _really_ hating him all over again," Sam gritted through his teeth.

Kurt patted his hand. "Me too, Rocky. Me too."

Sam chuckled, anger gone as quick as it came. "I still have those shorts, you know. _And_ they fit."

Porcelain cheeks turned red at that statement, Sam feeling a perverse sense of pride at eliciting a reaction like that from the smaller man.

"On that note, I think it's time to call it a night. Some of us have to work tomorrow."

The sandy-haired man grinned, getting up off the chair and stretching slightly, Kurt's ears catching every little pop Sam's back emitted.

"Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?" Sam asked as they walked to the front door, Kurt's eyelids beginning to weigh down a little.

"Sounds like fun," Kurt smiled, looking up at Sam and thinking the lighter brunette's expression mirrored his.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow for lunch," he agreed, pulling Kurt's willing body against him in a hug.

"Bye, Sam!" Blake and Gabe chirped from their spots on the couch, Carole dozing off between them and Burt already asleep on the recliner.

The pair caught each other's eye and silently laughed at the sight. "Good night you two," Sam fingered a wave before quietly unlocking the door and slipping out into the cooling night. "Good night, Kurt," he reached back in to press his lips against Kurt's temple.

Kurt stood there for all of a microsecond before reaching his hand out to grab at Sam's shirt and pull him down slightly, bestowing a kiss of his own onto Sam's cheek. "Good night, Sam. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam grinned as he walked down the lawn to his car, feeling eyes looking at his back as he walked.

* * *

"Good morning, Kurt!"

Kurt smiled at Toshi's warm greeting, stepping into the chilly comic book store. "Good morning, boss."

"It's cold now, but in a few hours you'll be thankful for the air conditioning," the Asian man grinned as he noticed Kurt's suppressed shiver.

The slim brunette laughed, not at all doubting Toshi's words considering he's spent his fair share of summers in Lima. "So, where should we start?"

Toshi smiled, glad to see Sam wasn't kidding about Kurt's work ethic. "Right here," he indicated beside him. "I'll give you the tour in a few minutes; right now you should learn how to work the cash register."

"Is this one of those new ones?" Kurt asked with a hesitant waver in his voice as he stepped into the kiosk.

"Well, it's four years old but if you mean is it one of the 2020 versions, then yes, it's new," Toshi explained, standing a little behind Kurt. "Those buttons right there," he pointed two a red and blue button, "are for comics and manga. See? They even say C and M, so there's no confusing the two. If the customer is _only _buying comics-"

"Press the red button?" Kurt guessed.

"If they only want a manga?"

"Blue button," Kurt smiled.

"Exactly," Toshi smiled back. "If they're buying both, push a button for one type and ring those all up together before the other; don't mix them up because the system will get confused and you might have to start the whole thing over again.

"That's the major thing you have to pay attention to," he continued. He pointed towards a green button with a dollar sign on it and clear buttons printed with major credit card logos. "Those haven't changed all that much, same with the buttons labeled _Debit, Check_ and _Coupon_. Like you saw me do yesterday, you push the right buttons first and then scan everything. When you're done, hit the yellow button, this one here," he pointed to a sunny yellow button with a bold **T** on it, "and it'll add everything up. Then you ask the customer how they wanna pay; most are kids so they pay cash but it's still important to ask."

"Does Comic Star take orders or hold stuff for people?" Kurt asked after a few quiet moments passed to process everything Toshi supplied him with.

"You're going to do just fine here, Kurt," Toshi told him with a smile. He rummaged around in a drawer under the register and showed him order form papers, how to fill them out, at-home delivery options for people that don't want to make multiple trips into town, where orders are kept if people have stuff sent to the store instead of home and where to find the break rooms and bathrooms when those times come.

"Is there anything else you can think of?" Toshi asked after taking a deep inhale that Kurt was laughing at.

"No, I think that's everything right now."

"Well, look alive Kurt, I think your first customer's here."

Kurt's eyes shot wide open as panic chilled the blood in his veins. "I'm not ready," he squeaked, Toshi already backing away, leaving Kurt by himself.

Eyes set forward, Kurt's heart started pounding for an all-new emotion as it was Sam who proceeded to walk through the front doors of the Comic Star.

"Good morning, everyone," he smiled, eyes focused on Kurt and Kurt's looking into his.

"Morning, Sam," Toshi smirked with a little bow.

Sam's eyes roved over Kurt's face and the former blonde grinned. "Oh, look at this, a new face!" he said. "Hello there, new face."

"That's my cue," both men heard Toshi mutter, stepping out of the kiosk to find something to do around the shop.

"Morning, cutie," Sam chirped, reaching out to cup Kurt's cheek in his hand, tracing his cheekbone along with his thumb. "What's your name, new guy?"

"Kurt," the brunette blushed. "What's yours?"

"Sam. You free for lunch?"

Kurt laughed, the sound like music to Sam's ears. "You sure do move fast."

"What can I say?" Sam's voice took on a lower tone, one that caused heat to spill into Kurt's belly. "I see something I like, I'm not gonna stand around and let someone else take it. Not again."

The smaller man's grin faltered and was replaced with a genuine smile. "As a matter of fact, I'm _not_ free for lunch but I don't think the guy will mind if I blow him off. What did you have in mind?"

Sam's flirtatious smirk was doing its best to stay but his happiness was overpowering it. "How about my place at noon? Come through the garden exit and up to my apartment; I'll leave the gates unlocked for you."

"I guess I'll see you at noon, guy I just met three minutes ago," Kurt winked, melding his hand over Sam's before the light-haired man let go of his face.

"See you then, Kurt. Bye, Toshi!"

"Bye, Sam!" Toshi called from somewhere in the shop, Kurt watching Sam leave and wishing he could make the man stay.

After Sam's welcome impromptu visit, Kurt finding his footing around the shop was a breeze. When the doors opened at nine and the kids came pouring in, Kurt found his focus on helping the customers who asked find what they were looking for and ringing them up when they were done. The second highlight of his morning was Carole coming in with Blake and Gabe in tow, the two boys (well, more Gabe since Blake's inner geek was reaching critical levels) excited to see him on his first day of work.

"Hey, guys!" Kurt smiled as the trio walked in.

"Hi, Daddy!" the boys chorused, letting go of Carole's hands and walking up to the kiosk.

Toshi chuckled beside him and Kurt held onto the urge to elbow him in the rib. "Hey, everyone."

"Hi, Toshi," Carole smiled, reaching over the kiosk to give the man a hug. "How you been?"

"Good," he grinned charmingly. "Busy as all get-out but good."

"That's great to hear," the redhead beamed.

"What brings you down?" Kurt asked politely, ruffing his sons' hair.

"These two," Carole nodded to her grandsons. "Wanted to come see you. And I wanted to come down and see if that book I wanted was in," she finished with a blush.

"Why don't I take the boys around the store, help them find something?" Toshi offered, shooting Carole a wink that made her blush even more.

"Sure," Kurt said, a little confused.

"Come on, kids," Toshi gathered Blake and Gabe, walking them around the store to take in everything Comic Star had to offer.

"So you're looking for a book?" Kurt asked his blushing stepmother.

"It would be with the _Star Trek_ stuff," Carole said, her blush lessening.

"Come on," Kurt motioned, stepping out from the kiosk and walking beside the redhead.

He didn't say anymore as they walked to the Comic Star's book section, Kurt pretending to straighten out random books while he heard Carole pittering about for that book she wanted. Kurt was beyond familiar with her Jonathan Frakes crush; she and Sam had originally bonded over _Star Trek: TNG_ episodes back when he was living in the Hudmel household.

"Found it," she announced in a shy voice.

"Come on, I'll ring you up quick so no one sees," Kurt said with a teasing wink.

Carole blushed all over again while Kurt scanned the book and rung up the total, sliding her debit card through the reader and bagging the book with the receipt.

"What are you doing for lunch?" Carole asked as he wrapped the bag around her new purchase and slipped it into her purse. It was Kurt's turn to blush. "So what are you doing for lunch?"

"Having it with Sam," he sighed dreamily. "In fifteen minutes," he finished, noting the time was eleven forty-five.

"Alright then," Carole said with a nod. "I guess I'll take the boys to Chang-Chang's."

"Chang-Chang's? Isn't that what we had for dinner last night?"

"It's been a while since I've seen Tina, and I think Blake and Andy should meet; they could be classmates come September."

"Who's Andy?" Kurt was thoroughly confused.

"Their son," Carole clarified, a wave of sadness rushing over her seeing how out of touch Kurt was with his former friends.

"Oh," was all Kurt said about that.

"We're back," Toshi declared, unaware of Carole's sympathetic sadness or Kurt's overwhelming guilt.

Kurt smiled, switching to Daddy mode. "You guys find anything?"

"Totally!" Blake and Gabriel grinned at the same time, Blake holding up a few comics while Gabe had an old Bart Simpson doll in his hands.

"Well, let me ring them up then," Kurt said, leaning over slightly to grab the comics from Blake's hands.

"That won't be necessary," Toshi interjected, scooping up the comics and doll from his sons' hands before he could. "Sam said you'll never have to pay for stuff here."

Kurt turned purple while Carole grinned at him like the cat who caught the canary, Blake and Gabriel confused at why their father looked like a bruise but happy because it meant free stuff.

"Here you guys go," Toshi said after a minute, handing both boys separate bags.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled, much lower and quieter than his sons' cheerful words of gratitude.

"You're welcome, guys," Toshi smiled.

"We're gonna get going now," Carole said. "See you at home?"

Kurt nodded, cheeks still tinted violet and throat too dry to say actual words.

"Bye, Daddy!" Gabe waved, Blake's hand in his as he too waved his father goodbye.

The brunette waved back and caught Carole's air kiss as the three left the shop, Toshi's words about Sam bouncing around in his head like an old-fashioned Super Ball.

"Hey, it's twelve o'clock," Toshi announced. "Don't you have lunch plans?"

Kurt blushed all over again, but thankfully his cheeks didn't feel like a wildfire had broken out across his face. "What time should I be back?"

"Oh, after one-thirty if you want," Toshi said with a wae of his hand. "Around two is when we'll get super busy but you're off at five so don't worry about it. Just go and enjoy yourself."

Quickly unfastening the name tag on his shirt pocket, Kurt set it down and grabbed his satchel from under the counter, tossing the strap over his shoulder and giving his new co-workers a wave before walking out into the warm afternoon heat. There were very few people lingering about on the sidewalks and Kurt was thankful there weren't crowds of people to witness a lightening tomato making his way down the street to open the exit gate of the Crown Café's outdoor area and then the same gate that sealed off Sam's front yard from the rest of the café.

Taking the steps two at a time, Kurt was a little breathless by the time he got up to Sam's door but catching his reflection in the window, thankful his cheeks were back to their standard pink color. He knocked and smiled when the door opened and a blast of cold air hit him in the face like a forceful embrace.

"Hey Kurt," Sam smiled, the aroma of Japanese food wafting up Kurt's nose.

"Hi, handsome. I'm not late, am I?" he winked.

"No," Sam reached for Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Come on it."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out; real life got in the way but things are all calm now and I'm back to writing for all you, my faithful readers. Here's hoping you like this chapter; don't forget to review your thoughts when you finish reading :)

For Aaliyah (16 January 1979 - 25 August 2001) whose beautiful music kept me company while finishing this chapter.

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


	5. Life Continued

**Title**: Second Time Around _(Chapter 5: Life Continued)_

**Rated**: T

**Writing Time**: 08/25-09/18/2013

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Unashamed flirting, retcon moments, slight discussion of mpreg, mentions of baby crushes, character (Blaine) bashing, light swearing, brotherly!Kinn and Kurtina/Murt!friendship. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time, the show would be better written (or I'd at least try), Quam, Samtana, Klaine, Samcedes, Blam and Bram would've NEVER happened and Chord Overstreet/Sam would've never left the show after the end of season two! That and Chord would never leave my bedroom but that's another story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies ^^

**Summary**: Kurt, a former shell of his old self, is reminded of the way he used to be by someone he never expected he could have, no matter how many years passed, and slowly finds to will to carry on with his new life.

**Author's Note**: Well, here it is, another chapter. I know it's a little on the short side; I feel it's mostly a filler chapter and I promise the next one will have much more meat on its bones. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless ^^ Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know via review or PM. Thank You!

**Dedication**: Eleven Lollipops and thoxinua, thanks for everything ^^ CheekyCaleb, you already know why, other than you bein' my boy! ;) Joyeaux Anniversaire, Lindito! Famingo, you know you have my love :) Hang in there, Magenta!

* * *

"I'm _really_ glad you're here," Sam smiled as he reached his chopsticks over to grab up another avocado roll from the serving plate.

"I'm glad I am too, Sam," Kurt smiled back, purposefully running his socked foot up Sam's leg.

"You gotta stop doing that," the former blonde blushed, shooting Kurt coy eyes.

Kurt grinned. "Then we should've had lunch down in the café," he said with a wink. "Too many people around for me to do this."

"I'll keep that in mind next time," Sam grinned.

"Awfully confident there's gonna be a next time, aren't you?" Kurt teased.

Sam unleashed the puppy eyes and Trouty Pout on Kurt, making his resolve break (like it was in actual danger of being upheld) much faster than he wanted it to. "So what was that about confidence?"

Kurt laughed, Sam delighted by the sound. "Yeah, yeah, there's going to be a second time."

"Music to my ears," Sam sighed. "What should we do then?"

There were so many answers Kurt had for that question, and judging by the way Sam's pupils dilated, he knew which one Kurt wanted to give him. "Is this wrong?" Sam asked, going from flirty to serious with record-breaking speed.

"No," Kurt answered just as serious, letting his foot drop from feeling up Sam's thigh. "Last night, I spent half the night just thinking. I never felt this way with Blaine like I feel with you. How can something that feels so right be wrong?"

"I feel like I have loads to confess to," Sam let out a shaky breath. "Stuff I should've said to you _years_ ago."

Kurt put his chopsticks down and reached his hand over to Sam, the blonde in another life taking it without hesitation. "Tell me, Sam."

"That's the thing, I already did. How much I wished I'd sung with you in school, stuck up for you more; I had such a crush on you when we first met. I couldn't believe a guy like you was real and when you offered to be my duet partner, I fell in love. Then you 'set me free' and I was crushed..." Sam sniffed.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Kurt squeezed his hand. "I didn't want to; Finn and his latent homophobia got to me and I stupidly listened. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's in the past and we're together now," Sam said, even though opening this can of worms had been his idea. "I just wish we were together _back then_," he confessed. "I think we both would've been much happier."

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, ready to spill what his heart wanted. "I'd be married to one of the best comic book artists in the country... and my boys would've had you for a father."

A tear fell from Sam's eye and Kurt shot out of his chair and unashamedly into the sandy-haired man's lap, wiping the drop away with his free thumb. "I've always wanted kids," he whispered in a wavering voice.

Kurt smiled. "Blake and Gabe are the only good things being married to Blaine brought me."

"So who was your surrogate?" Sam asked, hoping to change the subject to a happier one.

"...There wasn't a surrogate," Kurt started. "I carried both of them, gave birth and raised them up. I'm part of that scientific revolution; a part of me thinks that's why Blaine kept me around, so he could prove he was so much of a potent stud he could knock another man up."

Sam unlinked their hands and gathered Kurt in his arms, the smaller man resting his head against a muscular shoulder. "I'll bet you were beautiful pregnant," he sighed, chest rumbling. "I would've told you every day if those were my babies growing inside you."

"Thanks, Sam," Kurt said contendedly. "They were actually easy pregnancies, now that I remember."

"Well, Blake and Gabe don't strike me as troublemakers," Sam quipped.

"You're just saying that because Blake's in love with you," Kurt teased, pushing himself off Sam so he could look the man in the eye.

"Boy's got good taste," Sam preened, making Kurt roll his eyes. "He got it from his father."

At that Kurt blushed, delighting Sam even more. "Can you blame the little guy?"

"No," Kurt shook his head after a moment, willing himself to calm down. "I'm glad the three of you get along; warms my heart and all that."

"You raised two good kids," Sam said with a kiss to Kurt's warm cheek.

"Yeah, they were raised without Blaine in their lives," Kurt realized, no longer upset about that thought.

"You don't sound too heartbroken about that," Sam noticed, hoping against hope his words wouldn't get him a slap in the face.

Kurt smiled. "I used to be," he confessed. "I hated how Blaine would work all those long hours and the boys would never get to spend any time with him. Then he'd come home on a whim with flashy gifts for the boys and enthusiastic sex for us and then be gone again."

"I'd never do that," Sam stated. "I mean, yeah, I'd spoil my good boys and have tons of sex with you, but I'd be there for dinner and all that. I'd see you all in the morning before school and work and we'd spend time together as a family. I never got what his problem was, to be honest."

"Are you sure you don't remember _why_ you and he had a falling out?" Kurt asked.

"Not really, like word for word. If I have to guess, it was probably how he said he was- yeah, I'm remembering it now, actually! He told me he how he was bogged down with school and work and was implying that you weren't doing enough to keep you two together or some shit. That pissed me off the way he was saying it's _your_ fault for not doing this or that and I blew up at him. I yelled myself hoarse over what an asshole he was being and how you deserved so much better than him. That's when I told him _I'd_ be better for you; I outed myself in the process but I didn't care. I was just so _damn_ mad at that bastard!"

Kurt's heart was pounding and his eyes swimming as Sam's confession, disbelief that Sam felt that way _years_ ago and he never knew. "I wish I'd known this years ago."

One of Sam's arms securely wrapped itself around Kurt while the other ran a hand up and down his back. "I should've fought harder for you. When I came back, it should've been you I was fighting for, not Mercedes. I'm still so embarrassed for coming back to school and acting like such a Puckhole."

Making a daring move and not at all going to admit he thought the same way about Sam's behavior back then, Kurt manuvered himself to Sam's neck and pressed a kiss against his pulse point. "If I'd known there was the slimmest chance you and I could've been together then, I would've dumped Blaine on the spot to become yours."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really. I liked you back then, too. I _did_ mean that I just wanted to sing a duet with you at the time, but how could I not help notice how cute you were? Your eyes, your abs, even your really bad dye job (at that Sam chuckled), just everything about you. And then I gave in to Finn's stupidity and let you go."

"You weren't the only one," Sam murmured, holding Kurt closer to him. "I should've punched him so he got the message that I was keeping my word to you and then I got slushied and Quinn helped me clean up. My anger kinda refocused for a little while when that happened. By the time I remembered I wanted to sing with you, I was doing a duet with Quinn and-"

"Saying how you 'couldn't have asked for a better duet partner?'" Kurt interrupted.

Sam rubbed his eyes with one hand, keeping the other wrapped securely around Kurt's waist. "I regretted that the second I said it. I almost stopped singing to apologize but I don't think that would've gone over so well with my duet partner."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm calling Finn after work today, to see if he'll be up to handling my divorce. He's due for a visit so I was wondering..."

"You were wondering?" Sam grinned, loving the sly smile on Kurt's face.

"How much fun do you think we could have messing with him?"

It was Sam's turn to shoot him a sly smile. "I think something could be arranged. At least something to get the message across that you and I are together and nothing is going to keep us apart after this."

"Maybe something subtle," Kurt realized after a moment. "If Finn's gonna handle my divorce, he won't be able to lie if he's presented with the question of whether or not I've moved on from Blaine in the time we've been apart. _Think_ about that," Kurt said in response to the look on Sam's face. "Remember that Blaine's the king of slut-shaming?"

Sam nodded, a little ashamed at being an almost-thirty-year-old man and still thinking with his downstairs brain while ignorning the important aspects surrounding Kurt's sitaution. "Yeah, I remember. Okay, we can hold back on the PDA, _but_ I reserve the right to hold your hand at all times. Friends hold hands if Finn needs to know."

Kurt smiled, taking Sam's hand and holding it. "It won't be forever though. Once the proceedings start, I'm freer to start dating if I want."

"And once your divorce's final...?"

The smaller man blushed. "I don't know if there's a man out there who'd want a thirty-year-old divorceé with two kids to support."

Sam weaseled his hand from Kurt's grasp and wrapped both arms around him, holding him even closer. "There's a man out there who wants you. He wants you real bad."

Kurt ignored the tears threatening to spill from behind his eyes and slid his arms around Sam's shoulders, resting his head gently against the taller man's chest. "I want that man too," he reached up and kissed Sam's throat, the former blonde sighing. "But I'm afraid I have to leave that man now and go back to work."

This time, Sam groaned. "You boss is a real jerk for doing this."

"I'll make sure to tell him when I see him next," Kurt said as he picked himself up off Sam's lap.

"I wish you could stay," Sam's lip quivered.

_Again with the Trouty Pout? Stay strong, Kurt, stay strong!_ "I'm not working this weekend, and I was thinking of taking the boys to the park. You're welcome to join us?"

Sam smiled, bright and cheery. "Sounds like a plan! I won't be imposing, will I?"

Kurt scoffed. "No! Blake will be thrilled to see you again; I swear he has a million more geek questions to ask and Gabe will want someone to push him on the swings. I apparently don't push high enough and _Blaine_ could never be bothered to take them to the park."

The taller man stood up beside Kurt and pulled him in for a hug, holding the man tightly against him and thrilled internally that he was being hugged back. "Saturday in the park sounds like fun. I'll make a lunch and pick you guys up."

"A picnic?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, ignoring how clichéd it was. "Didn't you ever picnic in New York?"

"A few times," the brunette admitted, glad the best he could see of Sam was the man's chest. "Twice with my old friend Chandler and a couple times with the boys."

Sam's heart was panging with hurt over how badly that bastard had treated Kurt. "Well, don't you worry. We'll go and have outrselves a great day, like a family."

_Family,_ Kurt's heart sighed with warmth.

* * *

"Kurtie!"

The older man rolled his eyes at his childish stepbrother's greeting, not caring that he couldn't see as he balanced the receiver on his shoulder. "How did you know it was me, Finn?"

Finn Hudson laughed. "The number may be Lima and the name is blocked so who else than my privacy freak little brother?"

"I'm older than you, Finn," Kurt reminded him.

"I'm taller," Finn replied and Kurt would swear he could _hear_ the dark-haired man's smug smile through the phone. "Anyway, why are you calling from Lima? Is that where you ran away to?"

_...Ran away?_ "What do you mean 'ran away?' Who said-"

"It's all Blaine has talked about," Finn interrupted, confusing beginning to lace its way into his words. "Said you disappeared three weeks ago with the kids yet he refuses to report you three missing. I was going to call the cops 'cause I thought he did something but there you are. What happened?"

_I swear I'm going to kill_ _that fucking HOBBIT!_ Kurt seethed. "I didn't _run away_; that bastard kicked us out!"

"What?!"

"You heard me right, Finn," Kurt started, taking a breath. "Three weeks ago, he came home, climbed on top of me and then told me our marriage was over and the kids and I needed to leave. I packed up what I could, borrowed some money from the only friend I had in New York and flew us to Lima. Now you're telling me this little bastard is telling everyone who'll listen we _ran away_?"

"... Yeah, that's the story. Damn, Kurt, why didn't you just come here? There's plenty of room!"

Kurt didn't bother masking his snort. "Become dependent to Rachel Hudson's charity? I'd have rather swallowed acid."

"Dude, she's not _that_ bad," Finn stately weakly in defense of his wife.

"You and I will just have to agree to disagree, brother mine. Anyway, that's what happened. I didn't even think about you; I just wanted the one place and one person I've always felt safe around. Does that make sense?"

Finn nodded, remembering afterward that he was talking to his stepbrother on the phone. "Yeah, it makes sense. Rachel and I were gonna bring the kids down before summer ended but that didn't happen; Broadway wouldn't let her go for too long a time, especially to leave the island. How are my nephews doing after all this?"

"They're doing good," the smaller man smiled, thinking of his and Finn's conjoined parents. "I'm here living with them until I can save up enough to get an apartment for us."

"So you're working? Where, the auto shop?"

"No," Kurt chuckled. "I mean, I'll be working there come Monday, as soon as I get the schedules all figured out; right now I'm working at the Comic Star."

"Sam's place?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Sam's place," Kurt answered, fighting the blush threatening to splash across his cheeks.

"Isn't it the coolest?"

Kurt could practically _feel_ the wave of nerdiness crashing into the phone at Finn's question, forgetting momentarily that when Sam was living with them, he and Finn would sometimes geek out over comic books. "Yeah, it's real cool. Decent hours, good pay, and with working in Dad's shop as well, I'll be on my feet in no time."

"So you're not coming back to New York?"

"... No, Finn, I'm not coming back to New York,' Kurt exhaled. "I gave up control of my life for ten years to some greasy little bastard and now I have to start living all over again. I know the city was my dream but after everything that happened, I can't go back to it. I can't go back being Mr. Blaine Anderson's _life partner,_" he sneered out the last two words. "Which is why I called in the first place."

"You want me to handle your divorce?"

"Can you? I know it's a lot to ask and I have very little money-"

"Say no more, Kurt," Finn interjected. "Of course I can handle it. I can't believe I fell for his crap all over again; it's just like high school. Don't worry about a thing, I'll do what I can from my end. Did Burt ever learn how to use the fax machine?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, he did."

"Okay," Finn continued with a chuckle. "There'll be papers I'll send you from time to time, and I'll do what I can to make sure you don't have to put up with that midget anymore. Is there anything you're looking for specifically in the divorce?"

"Besides being free of him?" Kurt was about to say no until flashes of his life in New York danced before his eyes: giving birth to their sons, taking them into Manhattan for school from time to time, his part-time job; then he remembered friends, free time and fun, all the things he never had once he got married. "Bleed him dry, Finn," Kurt decided. "There's ten years of my life down the drain that he owes me. I want him to pay!"

Finn's chest puffed up with big brother (_I'm still taller than him. It counts!_) pride; _that's_ the firey Kurt he remembered before Blaine came into the picture, not the sullen shell he was used to until Kurt disappeared.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, and I'll talk to you soon, bro. I love you."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Finn. I love you too."

"Bye."

The line disconnected and Kurt tossed his cell phone into his bag, taking another deep breath and feeling his shoulders shake when he exhaled. It felt so... _good_ to be able to say something like that out loud, not holding it in any longer. Kurt felt like he could breathe easier having gotten that out of his system, the words no longer feeling like a weight in his chest.

"Kurt?"

He looked up to see Carole walking into the living room, small bowl of ice cream in one hand and a paperback in the other.

"Hey Carole."

The redhead smiled as she sat down next to her stepson, Kurt moving his satchel out of the way for her. "What are you still doing home?"

Kurt grinned at her. He'd called Mike on his way home from work to ask if he and Tina were interested in having dinner with him. Before Mike could agree, Mrs. Tina Chang herself had answered enthusiastically that he'll be expected at seven-thirty, then the line went quiet. Kurt had smiled (a touch of a blush staining his cheeks at his and Mike's conversation being listened in on like that by Mike's better half) and agreed to see them all at seven-thirty.

"I was getting off the phone with my lawyer," he admitted, watching a proud gleam shine in Carole's eyes momentarily before she remember what _kind_ of lawyer her son became.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Kurt smiled, the action reaching his eyes. "Yeah, I'm going to be. I thought about it a lot these past few weeks and I _know_ the kids and I are going to be fine. For the most part, I just want to be free of him, legally since I'm already here and he's not. I want my name back, I want Blake and Gabe to know what it's like to have another man in their lives who loves them (images of Sam's face popped into Kurt's head and he didn't bother hiding his blush) like a father; I just want him out of lives until the end of time."

Carole looked at her stepson, almost in disbelief of the man he'd become in the last three weeks after having his entire world thrown out of balance. She knew from experience that after Finn's father died, she was a living wreck for more than a year before she was able to pick herself back up and live life without a man beside her.

"Yeah, you're going to be fine," she said maternally as she carded her fingers through his hair. "Now you need to get ready for dinner."

Kurt smiled and started humming to himself as he got off the couch, climbed up the stairs, washed the work day off himself and changed into nicer clothes. He bounded back down the stairs in record time (for him; Carole remembered how _I'm getting ready_ was Kurt code for 'Don't bother me for at least two hours' when he was younger.)

"You look adorable, dear!" Carole cooed as he walked into the living room to retrieve his satchel.

The blushing brunette looked down at himself; it was just a pair of blue jeans and the red sweater Burt bought for him when he saw what little clothes Kurt had come from New York with. "Thanks, Carole."

"Here, take my car tonight," Carole offered as she set her book down and picked herself up, taking the empty bowl of ice cream with her into the kitchen and coming back with her car keys.

"Thanks, Carole," Kurt smiled, hugging the woman against him before letting her go.

"Have a good time, dear!" Carole waved him off from the front porch.

Kurt waved back as he unlocked the door to her sleek BMW, slipping the satchel strap over his shoulder and setting the bag into the passenger seat. Buckling his belt, he turned the ignition and gently peeled out of the driveway, turning once more to wave to his stepmother before putting the gear in drive and focusing all his attention on the road ahead of him.

* * *

_So this is Chang-Chang's,_ Kurt thought as he pulled into the semi-crowded parking lot, carefully looking for a spot. _It's nice,_ he realized as he found and drove into a vacant spot.

Cutting the engine, Kurt unfastened his seat belt and got out of the car, locking it behind him. There was no one around to witness the small tremors running through him the closer he got to the door; he was almost ashamed of himself for how nervous he felt. Though the last time he saw Tina was when she was still in high school, he hated how things ended between them. At one time they'd been friends, but then she went nuts with her Blaine-crush and it ruined things between them.

_If I'm being honest with myself, I'm more embarrassed at how mad I was,_ Kurt reasoned as he stopped right in front of the doors to the restaurant before taking a deep breath and pulling one glass door open, walking inside. _The loser wasn't even my boyfriend; why did I care so much who vapo-raped him?!_

"Welcome to Chang-Chang's-Kurt?"

_Her voice still sounds the same in person,_ was the first thing Kurt thought when taking in the sight of twenty-nine-year-old Mrs. Michael Robert Chang.

Tina was taller than she had been in high school, and had slimmed down some. Kurt was now ashamed of thinking after his time helping dress models at Vogue that Tina's size then would've been considered fat by anorexic supermodel standards but he'd been hurt by what she did with Blaine so the thoughts hadn't bothered him then.

_She'll never be supermodel thin _(_and that's probably a good,_ a small voice in his head added)_, but she looks happy,_ Kurt noticed. "Hi Tina."

Stepping out from behind the redwood counter, Tina slowly walked up to Kurt before carefully wrapping her arms around him. Her movements startled him; it was like she was afraid to touch him for fear of something. Kurt hoped him putting his arms around her in a hug would quell whatever fears she had, remind her of the woman who practically _demanded_ he show up for dinner with her and Mike.

"It's good to see you," she said into his shoulder, her words slightly muffled.

Kurt's hands lowered to her waist and he cautiously peeled her away from him, still keeping his hold on her strong but gentle. "It's good to see you too. It's been too long."

A tear rolled down her eye and Kurt knew that everything he'd been thinking about Tina and their past had mostly likely been on her mind as much as it had been on his. Beating him to it, Tina let go of Kurt and brushed a thumb to wipe away the tear falling from her eye. "So how you been?"

The brunette was tempted to roll his eyes but managed to withhold doing so as she grabbed a menu from beside the cash register, took his hand in hers and guided them to a small booth. Kurt assumed Tina was waiting until they were seated before he answered so he took his time looking around Chang-Chang's, impressed with the layout, design and color as he had been when he first stepped into the Crown Café.

"I'm okay," Kurt said as he and Tina sat down, the trickle of a small water fountain filling his ears along with whatever that Asian instrumental track playing was.

"...I heard about what happened," Tina said in a small voice after a quiet minute. "Finn called a few days ago asking if we'd heard from you by any chance. I think he was convinced Blaine had you murdered or something."

At that, Kurt chuckled under his breath but the look in Tina's eyes quashed the desire to laugh more. "No, Blaine didn't murder me. He just broke my heart and then kicked me and our kids out."

"You have kids?" Tina's eyes widened. That was news to her.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, looking at her a little funny. "Two boys, Blake and Gabriel."

"I didn't know, Finn didn't say anything about kids disappearing."

"Kurt!"

Tina and the aforementioned man looked up at the sound of his name to see Mike walking towards them with a big smile on his face.

_He's going to hug me again, isn't he?_

Kurt was pulled from his seat in the booth by the enthusiastic Chinaman and against him in a hug, Kurt remembering at the last second to school his features so no one could tell how uncomfortable he was being hugged by strangers, virtual or otherwise.

"It's good to see you again, buddy!"

"Yeah," Kurt gushed with false cheer. "You too, been too long and all that."

Mike rolled his eyes (really, it had only been few days since he last saw Kurt) but nonetheless gave the brunette a firm squeeze before letting him go, standing beside his wife. "So you finally came down. What do you think of the place?"

Kurt smiled at the question. "I really like it. Never would've thought Lima was capable of having such a beautiful place, but I guess that's what being away for so long does to you."

"Thanks, Kurt," Tina smiled, holding Mike's hand in hers.

"So are you ready for dinner or...?"

The brunette blushed a little. "No, I haven't even opened the menu yet. I need a bit more time."

"Okay. I'll go and get some jasmine tea and let you and Tina catch up. I've got fifteen more minutes before I'll feel like taking a break."

Tina sat down and Kurt followed suit, both watching Mike's retreating figure. "So whatever happened with you guys? Last time I saw him, it was dance college in Chicago."

"Yeah, it was," Tina started with a sad smile. "He actually made it into the Chicago Ballet fresh out of school but two weeks into performing, broke his ankle. It took him three months to heal from the break and surgery; by the time he was back on his feet, the dance world had moved on. No such thing as loyalty in the entertainment world. So we lived on his student aid when he went to culinary school and moved back here, opened up Chang-Chang's, got married, had a baby, and here we are."

"So he cooks while owning and operating a business all by himself?"

"No, I help," Tina clarified with a shake of her head and a small laugh. "If there's anyone who runs a business completely by himself, it's Sam. Between the café and the comic book store, I'm surprised every time he says he has free time and then doesn't bail out at the last minute because something came up."

Tina (not like it was possible) couldn't help noticing the blush on Kurt's cheeks when she said Sam's name. Now she was curious if everything Mike told her that Sam told him was true. "So do you always blush when someone says Sam's name?"

Kurt blushed even harder at that and Tina grinned a little. "I guess the local rumors are true about you and him?"

Since it was possible, Kurt blushed even more at the Korean-American's statement but found himself nodding. "We're not serious or anything; we had one lunch date and two almost-dates that ended up with me in tears. I'm still married to a bastard and until I'm divorced, I won't be dating."

"Okay," Tina took all that in. "I'm just happy Sam's seeing someone. He's been the odd man out for quite some time."

_Damn curiosity._ "He hasn't dated?"

His dining companion shook her head. "Not in the six years he's been back in Lima. I tried setting him up with a few guys but every time, he nearly chewed my head off! Whenever I asked him what was wrong with that, he'd always tell me he didn't have time for a boyfriend or they weren't what he was looking for. Then you show up and all of a sudden, he's a completely different Sam; whistling while he works and all that. He's the one who let us know you were back in town. The way he sounded, it was like Christmas had come early for him and Santa hand delivered him the best present ever."

"Hey, you okay, Kurt? You're all red."

Kurt didn't bother answering or looking up but he imagined if he had, he would've seen Mike's concerned face looking down at him while wondering if he should call an ambulance or something.

"He's fine," Tina told her husband. "Just listening to me tell an embarrassing story."

"So why's he blushing?"

"It was about you."

"Oh, come on already, it was _one_ time! How was I supposed to know that's what could happen with hot dogs?"

At that, Kurt looked up. "What?"

His cheeks were no longer red but Mike's were beginning to take on a pink tint. "What about hot dogs?"

"Never mind!"

* * *

Kurt poured into bed after eleven, Blake and Gabe hogging the other side of the bed and most of the covers. He felt drunk on rich Korean food and all the catching up he did with Mike and Tina.

_At least I don't have to worry about her being Team Blaine anymore,_ Kurt sighed as his eyes began to droop.

He had actually found himself losing count of how many times Tina apologized throughout their three-course meal and how many times Mike said _Bummer, dude._ He wanted to snap like he did to Sam his first day in the Crown Café not to call him dude but with the laughter leaving his lungs and tears springing from his eyes, he couldn't be bothered. Finally, he remembered how it felt to have a life of his own again.

* * *

**Author's Note**: All done! It's a little short but I promise the next chapter will be much longer than this ^^ I know it's not until tomorrow, but Happy Autumn Moon Festival, everyone! Go out, eat Chinese/Japanese/Korean/Vietnamese food and celebrate the day (or night) with moon cakes, dumplings and prayers I hope the ancient Asian moon goddesses grant for all of you :)

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


End file.
